De Regreso
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: HIATUS. Han pasado 6 meses desde que Ed se marchó de nuevo a aquel mundo junto con su hermano. Winry, ante la frustración de tener que esperarles o ante la posibilidad de no verles nunca, idea un plan para poder traerlos de vuelta.[Después de la película]
1. El Comienzo

¡Holas! Éste es mi segundo fic...xD Ni idea se si será mejor que el primero.., eso depende de vosotros.., y de mi imaginación - -U Pues.., como ya veis.., es después de la peli, por la que cojí un trauma XD Así que.. o.ó haré que acabe 'mejor' no gusta ver a esta chica sula u.u Intentaré hacerlo muchísimo más largo.., se intentará xD Bueno allá va el capítulo 1 n.n

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-De regreso-**

Habían pasado seis meses desde que pasó aquello,..Ed volvió..pero se marchó nuevamente hacia ese mundo junto con su hermano Al, desde entonces he estado sola.., con la esperanza de que ellos volverán a mi lado. Pasaba día tras día, esperándolos inútilmente.., dentro mi sabía que ellos nunca más volverán.., nunca más...Hasta que llegó el día en que me dije a mi misma.., que eso se acabaría, nunca más esperaría por ellos.., sino que yo misma iría a por ellos y los traería de vuelta, cueste.. lo que cueste.

**Chapter 1: 'El comienzo'**

_'Rizenbull, 25 Sep.'-_

_Eran las siete de la mañana, me encontraba dándoles unos últimos retoques a un automail. Había quedado con el Coronel Mustang a las ocho.., sí, estoy preparada.., los encontraré y los traeré de vuelta, ya basta de tanto esperarles, ni siquiera me dieron explicaciones del por qué se marcharon..¿acaso no se encuentran cómodos en este lugar..? No tuve la oportunidad de despedirme.., no les dejaré hacer siempre lo que ellos quieren.., ya estoy cansada, por eso..yo.._

"Buenos días Winry" -Saludó el Coronel- "¿Estás preparada?"

"Ee.." -afirmé-

"Bien, entonces, pongámonos en marcha.."

_Llegamos a un extraño lugar, nunca había venido aquí.., por los alrededores parece ser una ciudad.., pero no la reconozco. El Coronel se dispuso a dibujar un círculo de transmutación.., cuando por fin acabó, sacó un pequeño libreto de su chaqueta, de repente puso una cara extraña, una cara pálida, algo no marchaba bien.._

"¿Qué..ocurre? ¿Algo va mal..?" -pregunté-

"No sé cómo no me he podido dar cuenta antes..-Se colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, luego suspiró- "Winry.., esto no es que sea imposible, pero.."

"¿Pero..?" -El Coronel me entregó el pequeño libreto para que leyese esa pequeña parte que...tanto impedía su trabajo- "Pero..esto es.."

"Sí.., necesitamos una vida.., pero no podemos coger a cualquiera así por que así.." -comentó el Coronel preocupado-

"Entiendo..." -bajé la cabeza deprimida- "Entonces.., no se puede hacer nada.."

_No podíamos coger una vida para nuestros beneficios., sería una egoísta.., el hecho de pensar que no podré verles.., de no poder hacerlos regresar.., mi ánimo se echaba por los suelos.._

"Cuidado Winry, hay alguien más aquí.." -Decía colocándose sus guantes-

"¿Hay alguien más...?" -miré a todos lados, pero no conseguía verlo- "¿Dónde..? No veo nada.."

"Shh.." -intentaba hacerme guardar silencio-

_Detrás de unos escombros, apareció una persona, con alguien en sus brazos..¿Una niña..?¿Quién sería ese hombre..? Llevaba una gran gabardina que ocultaba su rostro, cada vez que se acercaba más, a causa de la luz que penetraba se le podía distinguir sus rasgos..,_'Dios mío...'_ decía al colocar una mano sobre mis labios.., ese hombre.., no parecía humano.._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Señorita..? ¿Está bien?"

"¿Eh..? ¿Qué..?"

_Al abrir los ojos me encontré con alguien.., un chico, cabello negro recogido en una coleta, ojos casi cerrados, achinados.._'¿Dónde estoy..?'_ decía mirando a mi alrededor que para mí era desconocido..._

"No pasa nada, estás en buenas manos" -decía muy amigable, yo lo miraba confusa-

"En buenas manos, ¿eh?" -se escuchaba decir a una chica entrando a la habitación- "Tú eres el peor de todos.."

"Vamos no seas así Ran.."

"¿Eh..?" -seguía confusa-

"Estás en Hong Kong" -se adelantó la chica-

"¿Hong..Kong..?"

"Sí..¿por qué esa cara? ¿No recuerdas nada de cómo llegaste hasta aquí..?" -preguntaba extrañado el chico-

"No.."

"Es extraño.." -comentaba confusa la chica- "Por aquí cerca hay unas ruínas.., a lo lejos vimos una gran luz, cuando nos apresuramos a ver qué era.., te encontramos en el suelo inconsciente"

"¿Eh..?"

_Entonces.., eso quiere decir que.., ¿he llegado al otro mundo? Pero..el lugar que nombraba Ed..no es el mismo.., he aparecido en el lugar equivocado, pero ya que estoy aquí no me rendiré llegaré hasta allí.._

"Perdonen.." -dije muy seria- "..Lo que puedo recordar hasta ahora..es de alquien llamado.._'Hitler'_..¿Sabéis dónde..?"

"Oh.., entonces vienes de Alemania" -respondió el chico-

"¿Alemania..?"

"Sí, está un poco lejos.." -prosiguió la chica-

"Lejos, ¿eh?" -bajé la cabeza-

"¿Te ha pasado algo?" -preguntó- "Si nos lo cuentas.., quizás te podamos ayudar en algo"

"Tiene razón, podríamos ayudarte. Por cierto.." -siguió el chico- "Aún no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Ling, ella es Ran Fan, ¿y tú?"

"Ah.." -les miré fijamente algo confusa, pero pensé que podría confíar en ellos- "Winry.., Winry Rockbell"

_'Continuará...'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pues ahí se queda.. xD ¬¬ Vosotros seréis los que decidiréis si lo sigo.. o no xD Bueno.., como es mi fic u.u puedo hacer que aparezcan personajes que hayan salido en el manga, como Ling, Rang Ran (que espero que se escriban así xDU yo creo que sí u.uU) Bueno.., Ya me diréis si sigo o no xD Ta luego!


	2. El viaje

Aquí va el segundo chap.., actualicé rápido.., pero no creo que diga lo mismo de los siguientes xD tengo que planearlo más e intentar que sea muy interesante n.nU

Espero que disfrutéis de éste, tampoco es tan largo, pero u.u intentaré hacer algo más en los siguientes, sólo se pide paciencia xDD

Gracias por los review! O.o no sabía que os iría a gustar, al parecer hice bien en hacer aparecer a Ling y RanFan xD

Bueno os dejo con el capi n-n

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-----------------------------------------------------

"Perdonen.." -dije muy seria- "..Lo que puedo recordar hasta ahora..es de alquien llamado.._'Hitler'_..¿Sabéis dónde..?"

"Oh.., entonces vienes de Alemania" -respondió el chico-

"¿Alemania..?"

"Sí, está un poco lejos.." -prosiguió la chica-

"Lejos, ¿eh?" -bajé la cabeza-

"¿Te ha pasado algo?" -preguntó- "Si nos lo cuentas.., quizás te podamos ayudar en algo"

"Tiene razón, podríamos ayudarte. Por cierto.." -siguió el chico- "Aún no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Ling, ella es Ran Fan, ¿y tú?"

"Ah.." -les miré fijamente algo confusa, pero pensé que podría confíar en ellos- "Winry.., Winry Rockbell"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 2: 'El viaje'**

"Encantado de conocerte hermo...¡ay!" -fue interrumpido por Ran que le tiraba de la oreja- "¿Qué pasa Ran..?"

"Bueno, como te había dicho.." -pasaba de él- "..aquí estoy para lo que necesites"

"Tsk,..no hay quién entienda a las mujeres.." -se quejaba Ling tocándose la oreja dolorida-

_Parecen buenas personas.., tal vez deba confiar en ellos y contarles mi historia.., aunque, no sé si me creerán..La idea de que exista otro mundo es algo casi imposible de creer, pero.., digamos que valdrá la pena.._'¿Oh? ¡Un momento!'_ salté alterada mirando para todos lados buscando algo, se supone que lo había traído conmigo.._

"¿Buscas esto?" -Ran mostró un gran maletín- "Lo tenías entre los brazos mientras estabas inconsciente, como si fuera un tesoro"

"¡Ah, sí! ¡Muchas gracias!" -agarré el malentín y lo abrazé fuertemente- "Es algo muy importante para mí.., gracias.."

"Y..¿se puede saber qué hay dentro..?" -preguntaba Ling muy curioso-

"Bueno.." -abrí el maletín dejando mostrar unos automails-

"¡Wow! ¡Alucinante! -decían ambos emocionados- "¿Qué son?" -se apresuró Ling-

"Automails, miembros de metal..." -dije mirando fijamente cada uno de ellos- "Un brazo..y una pierna de metal.."

"Ooh, ya veo, ¿de quiénes o para quién..?" -preguntaba Ran-

"Bueno..., para un amigo.., claro si es que.. logro encontrarle" -respondí con una sonrisa triste en mi rostro-

"¿Es ese _'amigo'_ tuyo es tu novio?" -prosiguió Ling, eso hizo que me ruborizara-

"No seas cotilla Ling.." -regañó Ran- "¿Si acaso logras encontrarle? ¿Por qué tan negativa? Tienes que pensar y hablar siempre positivamente. Así tendrás más fuerza de voluntad y finalmente lograrás encontrarle"

"Eso mismo iba a decir yo" -decía Ling-

"¿Tú qué ibas a decir eso..?"

"¿Por qué siempre te burlas de mí?"

"Celebro de mosquito.."

"¿Cómo..?"

_La verdad.., eran unas personas muy amables, las palabras de Ran me subieron más el ánimo, si pensaba positivamente, que los encontraré..al final..se hará realidad. Sí.., tal vez tenga que explicarles lo que me ha pasado..._

"Vuelve a decir eso y.." -Decía Ran en un tono amenzante mientras intentaba ahogar al pobre Ling-

"Yo.., no soy de este mundo.."

"¿Eh..?" -miraban ambos extrañados-

"Todo empezó cuando.."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_'Munich, 26 Sep.'_

"¡Niisan! ¡Niisan!" -Trataba de hacerme levantar- "¡Vamos, niisan! ¿No piensas quedarte ahí todo el día, verdad?"

"Aaw.., Aru..¿qué quieres..?" -Decía frotándome los ojos- "Anoche estuve hasta muy tarde por culpa de esa fiesta.., déjame dormir, ¿quieres..?"

"Pero niisan.., no es razón para quedarte hasta tarde durmiendo..." -continuaba insistiendo- "Hace un buen día para salir fuera, ¿no te parece?"

"Tsk.., tú ganas, ya me levanto.."

"¡Bien!" -Exclamaba con signos de victoria-

_Me levanté y me dirigí al baño a enjuagarme la cara, me miré al espejo unos segundos, aún estaba medio dormido.._'Edo..'_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha sido eso..? _'Edward..'_ Demonios, ¿qué me está pasando? Me sacudí la cabeza, pensé que aún estaba medio dormido y escuchaba voces...Pero.., esa voz.._

"¡Niisan! ¿Ya estás listo?"

"Ah, un momento" -Finalmente me recogí el cabello en una coleta- "..Vamos"

_Al salir de casa nos encontramos con Gracia, comprometida con Maes Hughes, sabía que tarde o temprano Hughes se le iba a declarar.., lo que más temo es cuando Gracia se quede embarazada, todavía recuerdo lo que me hizo pasar el otro Hughes.., mostrando fotos de su hija.., sólo de pensarlo me daba escalofríos._

"Ohayo, Ed" -Saludaba Gracia muy alegre como de costumbre-

"Ah, ohayo, Gracia-san" -La mujer se le quedó mirando unos instantes a Al-

"Ahora entiendo del porqué decías que Alphonse se parecía a tu hermano menor" -Decía sin dejar de mirarle-

"Ah, sí, jeje.."

"¿Vais a ir a visitar su tumba?"

"Ah.., sí, estaba pensando en ir"

"¿Sabes si Noah está allí..?" -preguntó mi hermano-

"Sí, todos los días la visita, es una buena chica"

_Al parecer Noah sentía algo por Alphonse, y justo antes de que lo matasen.., ella le predijo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida debido a su enfermedad. Alphonse era muy querido por todos, según dijo Gracia-san..._'¡Extra, extra!'_ se oía gritar al chico de los periódicos.., cuando lo vi, decidí comprar uno.._

"Gracias, señor" -agradecía el niño siguiendo su camino-

"¿Algo nuevo niisan?" -preguntaba Al acercándose a leer conmigo-

"Pues..." -pasé a la siguiente página y me encontré con una noticia que me dejó pretificado- "Esto.."

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué ocurre..?" -se acercó más para ver- "¡Niisan..! ¿Esto es..?"

"Sí, al parecer sí...Éste símbolo lo explica todo.."

"¿Pero quién..?" -preguntaba confuso Al-

"Aquí no lo pone.., sólo dice que fue encontrado en una ruinas que se encuentran en Hong Kong..." -comentaba preocupado- "Espero que sólo sea una coincidencia y no se trate de eso.."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_'Hong Kong, 26 Sep.'_

_Les expliqué todo con detalle, pensé que no me creerían, pero para mi sorpresa ya conocían mi mundo, lo habían escuchado hablar y que hubo mucho follón sobre esto en Alemania._

"Kami-sama, ¿así que eres de _Shambala_? ¡Alucinante! -saltó Ran muy feliz- "Siempre quise conocer a alguien de allí"

"¿Me..me creéis?"

"¡Claro! La mayoría de la gente no cree.., dicen que eso de que exista dos mundos..sólo aparecen en los cuentos.." -proseguía Ran- " Pero yo no lo creo así, si crees plenamente en algo, es verdad"

"Exacto, yo pienso igual que Ran" -decía Ling- "Y ya que tienes que ir a Alemania..."

"¿Qué ocurre?" -preguntaba-

"Ya que no conoces este mundillo.., te será algo difícil viajar sola.." -Decía Ran- "¿Qué tal si te acompañamos? Siempre he querido salir del país"

"¿Có..cómo? ¿Acompañarla? ¿Tú sabes dónde está Alemania? ¡Está lejos de aquí!" -protestaba Ling-

"Sí, claro que lo sé, por esa misma razón no debemos dejar a la chica sola, la acompañaremos" -contestó- "¿Qué me dices Winry? ¿Te parece bien?"

"Claro, muchas gracias" -decía mostrándoles una sonrisa-

_Me alegro de haberles conocido, me di cuenta de que podía confiar en ellos, mientras estén conmigo todo saldrá bien, finalmente los encontraré, aunque me tarde algo de tiempo por algunos imprevistos.., que, por desgracia siempre habrán..._

_Ling y RanFan se pusieron de acuerdo y fueron a preparar el equipaje, pronto iniciaremos el viaje que tanto he estado esperando.._'Pronto os encontraré...'_ decía para mis adentros.._

_'Continuará...'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, ahí se queda xD jum, espero que os guste, Winry viajando con Ling y RanFan xD siempre quise hacer algo asi nOn Bueno, dejen reviews, os lo ordeno! XD

-------------------------------------------------------

**WaterTear- **Aquí tienes.., actualicé rápido, pero olvídate de que haga lo mismo con el seguiente xDU disfrútalo!

**Dolphin-Chan- **Wee, hice bien en poner a Ling y RanFan :3 xD Ya te contesté creo el review Oo bueno, pues.., como ya ves si aparece Noah, yo también la detesto, pero...xDD

**Maria-Elric- **See, yo también pienso lo mismo, no me gustó nada en que dijeran que ese era su mundo, que vivirían allí.., como me traumé, hice este fic para alegrarme la vida xDDD Espero que te guste este.. xD

**Kitsuky-san- **Puntos a favor de que hice bien en poner a Ling y RanFan xD si eske los personajes del manga cunden mucho :3 a mi me encantan xD Pues aquí tienes actualización

**Maggi- **Me alegro que te guste este fic! See, encontrarás a los hermanos Elric, pero con dificultades, obstáculos que se le interponen en el camino (que mala shoy, jujuju xDDD) Bueno, disfruta de éste n.n

**Yoko-chan- **Bueno aquí tienes, ya se pondrá verdaderamente más interesante en los próximos n.nU siento que sea corto xD

**beautifly92-** Wee, ya te tenemos de new por aquí :3 xD Malegro que te interese xD Espero.., que sigas leyendo T-T

**Eva-AngelElricY- **Aquí tienes la continuación, como ya dije, se pondrá más interesante en los próximos chaps :3

**Saori Kinomoto- **Aquí tienes, seguro que te dejará de nuevo picada xD T-T así son la mayoría de los fics...Bueno, espero que guste.

**AkikoSamaN- **Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Actualización rápida pero chap algo corto xD Gomen! los próximos serán mejores, lo juro u.u


	3. La Predicción

Buenas! xD Vaya.., me tardé un poco :O pero es que no tenía inspiración xD Bueno.., espero que haya sido bastante largo u.u pero esque no es lo mío xD

Bueno, a ver qué os parece este chap! x3

_'OoOoOoO-----------------------------------------------------OoOoOoO' ---- Cambio de escena xD_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------- Ehm.., los sueños Oo pss xD entiéndanlo como queráis :O_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya que no conoces este mundillo.., te será algo difícil viajar sola.." -Decía Ran- "¿Qué tal si te acompañamos? Siempre he querido salir del país"

"¿Có..cómo? ¿Acompañarla? ¿Tú sabes dónde está Alemania? ¡Está lejos de aquí!" -protestaba Ling-

"Sí, claro que lo sé, por esa misma razón no debemos dejar a la chica sola, la acompañaremos" -contestó- "¿Qué me dices Winry? ¿Te parece bien?"

"Claro, muchas gracias" -decía mostrándoles una sonrisa-

_Me alegro de haberles conocido, me di cuenta de que podía confiar en ellos, mientras estén conmigo todo saldrá bien, finalmente los encontraré, aunque me tarde algo de tiempo por algunos imprevistos.., que, por desgracia siempre habrán..._

_Ling y RanFan se pusieron de acuerdo y fueron a preparar el equipaje, pronto iniciaremos el viaje que tanto he estado esperando.._'Pronto os encontraré...'_ decía para mis adentros.._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 3: 'La predicción'**

_'Munich.'_

_Mi hermano y yo nos dirigíamos al cementerio a visitar la tumba de Alphonse Heidrich. Yo le estaba muy agradecido.., me ayudó a volver a mi mundo y así poder ver a Aru, aunque no duró mucho mi estancia en Shambala...Vaya.., y pensar que antes deseaba volver.._'¿Qué es lo que me ha pasado? ¿Acaso me gusta más este mundo..?'_ me preguntaba. No, no puede ser, yo ni siquiera sé el por qué volví a éste lugar.., será para evitar la guerra de ambos mundos..,sí.., tiene que ser eso..Aún hay gente que extraño y extrañaré. Observé mi brazo derecho y me acordé de mi mecánica, pensaba que al irse Aru conmigo.., ¿no estaría muy sola..? eso me preocupaba.., aunque ya no podía hacer nada, había decidido vivir aquí para siempre._

_Mientras estaba metido en mis pensamientos, pude fijarme que ya habíamos llegado al cementerio.._

"¡Niisan! Ahí está Noah" -Comentaba Aru señalando a Noah que estaba frente a la tumba de Alphonse, ella se levantó al vernos y se nos acercó-

"Buenos días, Edo-kun, Aru-kun" -Saludaba con ánimo-

"Buenos días" -decíamos ambos al mismo tiempo. Noah se adelantó y posó su mano en mi hombro-

"Oh, ya veo.., buenas tardes para tí, dormilón"

"Tsk.., odio que hagas eso conmigo..." -respondía algo molesto-

"Jajaja, vamos niisan, no te enfades"

"Todo por culpa de esa _'despedida'_ de soltero de Hughes.., ¿por qué tuve que ir..?" -Seguía quejándome- "Tsk.., olvidemos el tema.."

"Niisan.., sobre la noticia del periódico..¿qué hacemos?"

"Nada, ¿qué quieres que hagamos..? No voy a a ir a averiguar de qué se trata, está muy lejos.., lo que tenga que pasar, pasará"

"Ese extraño símbolo, ¿es eso?" -Preguntó Noah-

"Sí, ¿has leído el períodico?"

"No, también lo leí de ti."

"Oe, que sea la última vez que.." -Se dio media vuelta ignorando mi comentario- "Oe.., ¿me estás escuchando?"

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que eres muy interesante, con solo verte no se puede uno imaginar qué piensas." -Dicho esto, se acercó a Aru y le cojió la mano- "¿Qué? ¿Me acompañas a hacer unas compras? Quiero saber lo que os apetece comer"

"Bueno.."

_Tsk..,desde que el Führer ya no está, ha cogido bastante más confianza con la gente y ya no la desprecian tanto. En parte me alegro por ella, ya no se sentirá sola y marginada por ser gitana, todo gracias a Gracia-san, hizo cambiar de actitud incluso a Hughes, que es el que más protestaba de Noah, ha acabado confiando en ella._

_OoOoOoO-----------------------------------------------------OoOoOoO_

"¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Que perdemos el tren!" -gritaba Ran mientras nos apresurábamos a la estación-

"¡Eso estamos!" -contestaba Ling a toda prisa-

"¡Pero..! ¿Está bien que vengáis conmigo?" -Preguntaba mientras corría detrás de ellos-

"¡Claro que sí!" -Afirmó Ling- "¡Te dijimos que te acompañaríamos, no te preocupes, todo estará bien!"

"Además.." -Prosiguió Ran- "¿Cómo llegarías hasta Alemania sin nosotros? Mucha gente se hubiese opuesto a ayudarte"

"Ah.., claro"

"¡Ling-kun, Ran-san!" -Se oía gritar a lo lejos-

"¿Oh? ¡Mei!" -Exclamó Ling-

"¡¿Por qué me hacéis esto! ¡¿Es cierto que os vais!"

"¡Lo sentimos mucho Mei, pero tenemos algo que hacer!" -Contestó Ran- "¡Volveremos en cuanto podamos!"

"¡Más os vale volver! ¡Sino os iré a buscar yo misma!"

"¡Claro!" -Dijeron ambos mostrando una sonrisa-

_Por fin logramos llegar a la estación a tiempo, yo me limitaba a hacer caso a Ling y RanFan, según he escuchado de ellos dos, es que nos pararemos en cada lugar que lleguemos.., sí.., sólo por capricho de RanFan.., pero yo no podía oponerme, ya que de todas formas iríamos a Alemania, tarde o temprano, pero llegaríamos..._

_Ling compró billetes para cada uno, seguidamente entramos en el tren y ocupamos unos asientos que estaban al final.._

"Uff, casi no lo conseguimos" -Comentaba RanFan abanicándose con la mano-

"Es que se te ocurren unas ideas..., decides viajar a última hora.." -Respondía Ling-

"Vaya, aquí la tecnología está más avanzada, en cambio en mi mundo se desarrolla bastante la alquimia..."

"Oh, comprendo.., ¿tú utilizas la alquimia?" -Preguntó Ran-

"¿Yo..? Qué va..,soy mecánica, por eso lo de los miembros de metal.."

"Ah, cierto.."

"Una cosa, ¿qué edad tenéis vosotros..?" -pregunté-

"¡Yo 17!" -contestó Ling- Y ella igual.., aunque no lo parezca.."

"¿Cómo que aunque no lo parezca..? ¡El que parece más viejo de aquí eres tú!" -Protestó RanFan-

"Vamos, vamos.." -Trataba de tranquilizarlos- "No parecéis viejos.., Ling.., bueno, físicamente pareces que tienes dos años más que yo y RanFan es por su forma de hablar, es más madura.."

"Juju, ¿ves? ¡Chúpate esa!" -Decía RanFan victoriosamente-

"Para mí siempre serás..._'anciana' " _-Ésto último lo dijo en voz baja-

"¡Te he oído!"

_No podía hacer nada cuando RanFan saltaba eufórica hacia Ling.., por lo menos será un viaje entretenido. Ya casi había caído la noche, estaba bastante cansada, que no pude evitar caer dormida en un profundo sueño..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_¡Devuélmela! ¡Me la acaban de regalar! -Gritaba una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules intentando que le devolvieran su muñeca-_

_¡Cógela si puedes! Jajajaja -Decía burlonamente un chico más alto que ella seguido por otro-_

_¡He dicho que me la devuelvas! -Contestaba la pequeña que empezaba a caer lágrimas de sus ojos-_

_El chico cogió la mano de la muñeca, tal que era de trapo, y se la arrancó, ésto hizo que la pequeña ojiazul cayera de rodillas y empezara a llorar sin parar mientras aquellos chicos reían al verla.._

_En ese momento apareció un chico de más o menos de la misma edad de la chica, rubio y ojos dorados, caminó acercándose a ella pasando de aquellos niños y se puso a su altura.._

_¿Qué te ocurre..Win? -Le preguntó el niño de ojos dorados-_

_Me...me han quitado la muñeca y me la han roto... -Al decir esto, la chica empezó a llorar nuevamente. El rubio se levantó y se dirigió a los niños, les arrebató la muñeca sin más, dejando a los niños sin habla por la actuación del chico. Se acercó nuevamente a la chica y le entregó la muñeca._

_Aquí tienes -Decía entregándosela-_

_Es mi..muñeca.., pero..¿cómo..? -Decía aún con lágrimas en los ojos y cogió la muñeca-_

_Ven conmigo -Le cogió la mano a la ojiazul y la levantó para llevársela del lugar. Los dos niños que hace unos momentos se metían con la pequeña, se acercaron al rubio-_

_¡Eh, chaval! -Decían impidiéndoles el paso-_

_¿Qué? -Contestaba tranquilamente-_

_¿Cómo que qué? ¿A qué ha venido eso? Te crees muy valiente , ¿eh? -Decía uno de ellos con un tono amenazante-_

_No, sólo veo que lo que hacíais estaba mal, así que decidí devolverle la muñeca a Win -Dicho esto, el chico siguió su camino. Cuando los niños vieron su actitud arrogante, decidieron darles un escarmiento._

_Una mujer con el cabello largo, castaño y ojos verdes, la cual sostenía un niño dormido en brazos se interpuso entre los niños, mantenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y se puso a la altura de aquellos niños.._

_¿Qué intentábais hacer? Los niños malos como vosotros se os ponen un gran castigo..-Decía la mujer en un tono burlesco-_

_No-nosotros no..._

_Más vale no meteros con alguien más pequeño que vosotros, con eso no demostráis que sois unos valientes, ¿entendéis?_

_¡S-sí! -Respondían ambos al mismo tiempo-_

_Muy bien.. -Mostró una dulce sonrisa- Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir._

_Los dos chicos afirmaron con miedo, dieron media vuelta y salieron corriendo. La ojiazul estaba aliviada de que alguien la ayudase, pero al voltear la vista hacia la muñeca y ver que estaba rota, no pudo evitar echar a llorar de nuevo._

_Vamos, no llores Winry -Decía amablemente la mujer- Verás como queda como nueva, Edward, ¿sabrás hacerlo?_

_¡Sí! -El chico de ojos dorados sonrió a su madre, dibujó un círculo alquímico en el suelo, cogió la muñeca y parte de ella que arrancaron esos chicos, finalmente colocó sus manos en el círculo y milagrosamente la muñeca estaba como nueva-_

_Ten -Decía muy sonriente el chico. Ella, al ver la muñeca como nueva mostró una sonrisa, la cogió y lanzó contra el chaval-_

_¡Muchas gracias, Ed! -Decía muy contenta y sin soltarle-_

_Vale, vale, ¡pero suéltame!_

_La mujer invitó la ojiazul a comer a su casa y a que pasara la tarde con ellos. Después de comer se fueron a la habitación a jugar._

_¿Qué intentáis hacer? -Preguntaba la rubia a sus dos amigos que dibujaban otro círculo de transmutación-_

_Sólo espera a ver -Contestaba el menor-_

_Cuando finalmente terminaron de dibujarlo, colocaron arcilla en el círculo y posaron sus manos._

_¡Toma Win! -Los hermanos le dieron una figura en la que aparecían ellos tres-_

_Ooh.., es..¡me gusta! -Cogió la figura y abrazó fuertemente a los dos-_

_Al cabo de un rato los dos hermanos jugaban mientras que ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con la vista fija en la figura.._

_Edo, Aru -Habló por fin. Ellos voltearon a verla- ¿Verdad que siempre estaremos juntos?_

_¿Cómo? -Respondió confuso el mayor-_

_¡Que nunca nos separaremos! Siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad..? -Decía la ojiazul esperando una respuesta por parte de los hermanos-_

_¡Claro! -Contestó el menor- ¡Siempre!_

_¿Edo? -Preguntaba confusa al ver que el chico de ojos dorados no daba respuesta-_

_¡Niichan, di algo! -El mayor miró a su hermano, para luego verla a ella que aún esperaba su respuesta. En ese momento, la madre de ambos hermanos los llamaba para la merienda, el menor se levantó muy contento y salió a toda prisa a la cocina dejando a su hermano y a su amiga en la habitación. Ella, al ver que no decía nada, se levantó para ir a merendar, cuando ella pasó por su lado, él le cogió la mano._

_¿Edo? -Lo miró extrañada-_

_Si-siempre seremos amigos, Aru, tú y yo, nunca nos separaremos...-Dijo finalmente con la mirada hacia otro lado. La chica al ver que le daba vergüenza decir eso, sonrió y ambos decidieron ir a merendar._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

'Siempre estaremos juntos...' _no pude evitar decir mientras abría los ojos lentamente. Eché una mirada a mi alrededor, me di cuenta de que tan sólo había sido un sueño.., _'Un sueño...je'_ sonreí irónicamente, me fijé que Ling y RanFan estaban completamente dormidos al igual que todos los pasajeros.._

_Alzé mi mirada hacia la ventana, mirando el cielo, esa noche había luna llena.., ¿podré volver a verlos..? Les extraño tanto.._'Edo..Aru...'_ pronunciaba sus nombres en voz baja.., mientras me acurrucaba a un lado y me dormía nuevamente._

"Ah, ya despierta, buenos días Winry"

"¿Eh..?" -Al abrir los ojos, ya había amanecido- "Buenos días, Ran, Ling.."

"Ya casi llegamos a la próxima estación, allí compraremos algo de comida, debes de tener hambre" -Decía RanFan-

"Ah, claro, gracias"

"Tardaremos en llegar hasta Rusia, paciencia"

"¿Rusia..? ¿Es ahí a dónde nos dirigimos ahora..?"

"Así es, no te preocupes, llegaremos a Alemania"

"¿Ling todavía sigue dormido..?"

"Seh, míralo.., si esque.., aunque mejor, no da el día con sus tonterías.." -decía mirándolo con mala cara-

"Jeje"

_Al parecer.., tardaré en llegar, más de lo que esperaba.., debo tener paciencia, ahora sí puedo decir que los volveré a ver, me pregunto ¿que estarán haciendo ahora.?_

_OoOoOoO-----------------------------------------------------OoOoOoO_

"¡Niisan, vamos!" -llamaba el pelicastaño a su hermano-

"¡Un momento, enseguida bajo!" -Contestaba el mayor, para luego entrar en una habitación- "Y bien, ¿qué querías decirme Noah?"

"Verás Edo" -La chica se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, cosa que pudo notar el rubio-

"¿Noah?"

"Me has ayudado mucho durante este tiempo, encima me das un lugar donde vivir..." -El chico cada vez la veía más confundido- "Eso significa mucho para mí, ya que.."

"¿Sí?"

"Siempre me han despreciado por _gitana_ ..y tú.., verás Edo, yo.." -Decía llevándose una mano al pecho- "Yo.."

"¿Uh..?"

"¡Niisan!" -Gritaba el menor abriendo la puerta de golpe- "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Hughes no está esperando!"

"Ah, sí, gomen, Aru. Bueno Noah, me tengo que ir, me lo dices en otro momento" -Dicho esto, el chico de ojos dorados se fue siguiendo a su hermano, aquella mujer se quedó sola en el lugar con la palabra en la boca-

"Edo.."

_La gitana se dirigió hacia su mesita, al abrir un cajón y sacó unas cartas, algo así como el 'tarot', se sentó al borde de su cama y empezó a leerse el futuro con ellas.._

"¿Eh..? ¿Nani..?" -Se quedó mirando la última carta que había sacado. Apretó fuertemente los puños- "No..., no lo permitiré.."

_La carta le indicaba que alguien se aproximaba hacia aquí, le quitaría lo que más quería, y se quedaría sola nuevamente..._

_'Continuará..'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hale, xD espero que os haya gustado! u.u Jum xD puede que haga una continuación del fic _'El Destino'_ :O Eso esperemos que me venga una trama buena xDD que más o menos sé qué hacer u.u pero a ver..

Gracias por los review! ToT me hacen muy feliz!

**Yoko-Chan- **Me alegro de que te haya gustado! xD Sí.., subí demasiado rápido el chapter 2, en éste me demoré un poco.., pero me vuelvo en blanco a veces y mejor pensarlo antes xD

**Beautifly92- **Wee, que bueno que sigas leyendo xD Espero que hayas recibido la contestación al review :P xD Bueno, disfruta de éste:3

**Maggi- **Seeh, EdoxWin 4ever xDDD Ling y RanFan no se quedan atrás :3 A ver qué opinas de este chap n.n

**Antonella- **Pues.., una mujer que tiene más años que mi padre, enamorarse de un niño de 14 años.. xD sería...(sin comentarios) Bueeno :O Lo de Elysia, no va a poder ser como ya te dije por msn xD en ese mundo ni ha nacido aún :O y en Shambala...muy pequeña para él xD

**Eva-AngelElricY- **Pss, espero que este haya sido mucho mejor u.u y un poco más largo, esque no doy para más xD Yo quiero el mangaaaa ToT! waaa xD

**cynthia- **Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste! nOn Puues, aquí la actualización x3! xD ya te mande un correo, espero que te haya sacado de dudas u.u

**Zoe-ElricAsakura- **Te acompaño en el sentimiento TT como ya dije, me traumé al ver el final de la peli.., por eso hice este fic ToT Espero que te haya gustado éste xD Encima los recuerdos de Winry en su infancia con Edo y Aru x3! xD

**Dolphin-Chan- **Wii, bendito Toukan Koukan xDD Espero que te guste éste u.u espero tu Toukan Koukan :O xD Tero saber si te gustó la peli, porque yo me traumé al igual que otras que dicen por aquí XD Dios, muerte a BONES!

**water tear- **Pus, no pasa nada :O mejor tarde que nunca xD Disfruta de éste nOn

**Viajera- **Muchas gracias xD me alegro que te interese :O si, un poco cortos los capis.., pero en fin.. u.u así soy yo, cortos y dejo en suspenso (o intento xDD)

**AkikoSamaN- **Waa, que bien que te guste! nOn Pues fíjate, actualización XD Disfrútalo nOn


	4. Aclaraciones

:3 Konnichiwa! xD Pues..¡Arigatou por los review! TwT Me dieron ánimos para seguir escribiendo x3!

Esto.., aquí tenéis Mustang para rato xD La verdad, de cómo Winry pasó la puerta..aquel sujeto extraño..bla, bla..xDD

Bueno, os dejo con el capi! x3

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

------------------------------------------------

_La gitana se dirigió hacia su mesita, abrió un cajón y sacó unas cartas, algo así como el 'tarot', se sentó al borde de su cama y empezó a leerse el futuro con ellas.._

"¿Eh..? ¿Nani..?" -Se quedó mirando la última carta que había sacado. Apretó fuertemente los puños- "No..., no lo permitiré.."

_La carta le indicaba que alguien se aproximaba hacia aquí, le quitaría lo que más quería, y se quedaría sola nuevamente..._

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: 'Aclaraciones'**

_'Rizembull, 28 Sep.'_

"Taisa, llegamos.." -Me dijo la Teniente aparcando el coche. Afirmé con la cabeza.-

_Salimos del coche y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de los Rockbell. A lo lejos vimos al perro de Winry, Den, que se encontraba recostado en el prado fuera de la casa, al acercarnos más, el animal nos presintió, seguidamente empezó a corretear y ladrar, como avisando a la anciana que había visita. Black-Hayate, que acompañaba a Riza, se acercó corriendo hacia Den y ambos empezaron a jugar._

"¿Quién es?" -Decía una anciana saliendo de su casa al escuchar los ladridos. Nos miró fijamente, sorbó de su pipa y seguidamente mostró una sonrisa.- "¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? Pasad dentro." -Al entrar, vimos que había un poco de desorden, automails y herramientas por todas partes.-

"Perdón si la estamos molestando.." -Trataba de disculparme, ya que vine sin avisar. Ella negó con la cabeza.-

"No te preocupes, normalmente esto no está así de desordenado.., ya que siempre contaba con la ayuda de mi nieta.." -Decía con una expresión algo triste en su cara.-

"L-lo siento.., ha sido todo culpa mía.." -Riza me observaba preocupada, ella sabía de todo lo ocurrido.- "Yo ayudé a su nieta en su plan de..."

"Hacer regresar a los hermanos..." -Interrumpió.- "Lo sé.., pero, de todas formas ella no paraba de repetirlo.." -Levanté la mirada hacia ella, mostraba una sonrisa triste.- "Es tan tozuda..."

_"Obaachan..." -Decía con la cabeza baja- "He vuelto a tener ese sueño..." -La miré con tristeza, para ella, aquellos hermanos eran muy especiales.- "Siempre ocurre lo mismo.., intentando impedir que.., Edo y Aru se marcharan de mi lado.." -Se tapó más con la manta que la cubría en aquella fresca noche, unas lágrimas cubrían su rostro.-_

_"No te preocupes, Winry.." -Le acaricié el cabello intentando consolarla.- "Ellos no serán capaces de dejarte de lado, verás como el día menos pensado los tienes de nuevo a tu lado.., no te preocupes más.." -Ella permaneció por unos instantes en silencio, hasta que por fin quiso responder.-_

_"No.., obaachan.." -Decía con una expresión seria, pero con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y con la mirada fija al suelo.- "No.., no pienso estar esperándoles como una ilusa... Siempre estoy esperándoles con el miedo de que podrían pasarles algo y que nunca podrían regresar.." -Me sorprendía al verla así.., siempre ella esperaba por ellos, pero parece que esta vez...- "Esta vez.., no sólo Edo se ha marchado, sino que Aru se ha unido a él.., y me dejaron completamente sola.. No les importó, ni habrán pensado si a alguien le ha afectado su marcha..-Decía entre sollozos.- "No se despidieron.., y.., se habrán dicho..'_No importa, Winry es muy buena esperando a la gente'_, pero eso se acabó..¿sabes obaachan..?" -Levantó su mirada intentando mostrarme una sonrisa, pero su tristeza y sus ganas de llorar se lo impedían..-_

_"Te entiendo..." -Decía acercándola hacia mi para abrazarla.- "Pero.., será algo difícil.. lo sabes, ¿verdad?" -Ella afirmó con la cabeza-_

_"Demo.." -Prosiguió.- "Haré todo lo posible por ir a aquel mundo extraño.., y traerlos de vuelta..No tengo conocimiento en la alquimia.., pero.."_

_"¿Piensas en ir a ver al coronel Mustang..?" -Pregunté.-_

_"Ee.." -Afirmó.- "Es el único alquimista que conozco y tengo confianza..., después de ellos claro.." -Decía con una triste sonrisa, se secó las lágrimas y puso una cara aún más seria.- "Está decidido, obaachan.., mañana iré a ver al taisa.., verás como pronto estaremos aquí los tres juntos.." -dijo finalmente más animada y sonriendo dulcemente.-_

_"Winry..."_

"Al otro día, se presentó en mi despacho.." -Proseguí.- "Y me pidió que la ayudase a dibujar el círculo alquímico.."

"Ya veo.." -Respondió la anciana.-

"Pero.., hay algo que no le he contado.." -Decía algo indeciso. Ella me miró extrañada.-

"Taisa.." -Interrumpí a la teniente que me impedía que prosiguiera con la conversación, ella sabía a dónde quería llegar.-

"¿Y qué es..?" -Preguntó impaciente.- "¿Se trata de una mala noticia..?"

"Eso es de como lo tomes.." -Contesté muy serio.- "Verá.., cuando llegamos al lugar e hice el círculo de transmutación.., me di cuenta que.." -Saqué el pequeño libreto sobre la alquimia y se lo mostré. La mujer abrió los ojos como platos.-

"Esto es..." -Dijo sin acabar la frase.-

"Aa.."

_"Kami-sama..." -Dijo Winry colocando sus manos sobre sus labios.- "..¿Q-qué es eso..?" -Observé con detenimiento a aquel sujeto, el cual llevaba una niña en brazos que no daba señales de vida.-_

_"Atrás Winry.." -El sujeto se nos acercó más.- "¿A qué has venido...Shou Tucker..? Creía que estabas muerto.."_

_"Como puedes comprobar, aquí me ves.." -Empezó a hablar con esa voz apagada que siempre tenía. Winry dio un paso atrás al ver por completo el aspecto de éste.- "No.., no voy a hacerte daño..., ¿verdad Nina..?" -Decía acariciando el cabello de la niña.-_

_"Te hice una pregunta..., ¿qué haces aquí..?" -Seguía preguntando impaciente.-_

_"Veo que tenéis un pequeño problema.." -Dijo mirando el círculo de transmutación.- "¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices?" -Le miré confundido, hablaba con aquella.. niña sin alma.- "Entiendo.., yo también.."_

_"¿Qué hace..? ¡Respóndeme! ¿A qué ha venido?" -Cada vez me ponía más furioso ante su forma de actuar. Se dirigió hacia el círculo de transformación y se colocó encima.- "¿Qué está haciendo...?"_

_"Necesitáis a alguien para abrir la puerta, ¿verdad?" -Le miré confundido, esa persona no irá a...- "Quiero estar siempre al lado de Nina, ella me pide que la lleve junto con su madre y Alexander..."_

_"¡¿Qué está diciendo! ¡Esa niña no tiene alma, imposible que le haya dicho eso!" -Gritaba furioso. Tucker miró por un momento a Winry.-_

_"Por favor, tú quieres estar al lado de esos hermanos, como yo lo quiero estar de Nina.., hazme el favor de...usarme como sacrificio.." -Winry lo miraba confusa y algo asustada.- "Yo.., he pecado e hice mucho mal.., lo comprendí el día en que perdí a Nina.., ayúdame a descansar y a llevarme al lado de ella.., por favor.."_

_"Taisa.." -La miré extrañado, tenía la cabeza baja.- "Onegai, haga lo que él le diga.., no tenemos opción.., me duele decirlo..no me gustaría utilizarle.., pero por lo que me está contando.., ¿es cierto Taisa..?"_

_"Sí.., usó a su mujer para crear una quimera que entendiera y hablase como un humano.., dos años después utilizó a su hija y a su perro.., pero alguien los eliminó.." -Su expresión cambió, estaba bastante seria...-_

_"Cuando..., ¿ahora se da cuenta de todo lo que ha hecho!" -Preguntó enojada.-_

_"Por eso quiero pagarlo, así que quiero que me uséis como sacrificio.." -Decía tranquilamente.-_

_"¡¿Y lo dices así tan tranquilo..! ¡Encima, seguramente te usaste a ti mismo como experimento!" -Cada vez se enfadaba más y se acercaba a él.-_

_"Edward-kun vio a la quimera de Nina con Alexander.., cuando vi su cuerpo, pensé que él y yo éramos iguales, también utilizó el tabú prohibido.., yo utilizé a personas para mis experimentos.." -Al escuchar esas palabras, Winry no pudo contenerse y aceleró su paso hacia el sujeto.-_

_"¡Winry, espera!" -Intenté pararla, pero ella ya estaba dentro del círculo de transmutación.-_

_"¡Edo y tú sois muy diferentes! ¡Él ya se arrepintió de aquello y de los errores se aprende..! ¡Pero tú.., tú seguiste, primero tu esposa y luego tu propia hija!" -Winry cogió al hombre de la chaqueta, al hacerlo la niña que tenía en brazos se cayó al suelo.- "¡Ah!"_

_"Tenía que mantenerme.., aunque también lo hacía.., porque me satisfacía saber que podía crear una quimera así.., ahora.."_

_"No.., ¡no, no y no! ¡Lo suyo es imperdonable!" -Decía recogiendo a la niña del suelo. Me dirigí rápidamente a ellos, pero al pisar el círculo hice que éste reaccionara.-_

_"¿Qué es esto..?" -Decía mirando confundido ante la reacción.- "Oh no...¡Winry, sal de ahí ahora!"_

_"¿Eh..? ¿Por qué..? ¿Qué pasa..?" -Se levantó con la niña en brazos.-_

_"Gracias..." -Decía Tucker mirándonos fijamente.- "Gracias por todo..., espero que encuentres a los hermanos Elric, señorita.." _

_"¿Qué..? ¿Cómo..?"_

_"¡Winry!"_

"Después de eso, una luz iluminó el lugar, el círculo hizo reacción ante ellos.., cuando abrí los ojos, ya no estaban ahí, ninguno de los dos.." -Dije finalmente.-

"Entonces, supuestamente mi nieta traspasó la puerta..." -Decía la anciana algo preocupada.-

"Esperemos que sí.., tan solo podemos esperar, por si regresan.." -La mujer tan solo afirmó con la cabeza.-

_Hawkeye hizo una señal de que teníamos que marcharnos, nos despedimos de Pinako cortésmente, recogimos a Black-Hayate y nos dirigimos hacia el coche.._

"Taisa, ¿todo bien..?" -Preguntaba preocupada.-

"Claro.., no te preocupes.., pero llámame Roy cuando no estemos en horas de trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?" -Ella sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.-

_¿Cuándo se supone que regresarán...? ¿En realidad.., pudo pasar la puerta..? Por alguna razón me sentía seguro, seguro de que ella está bien y a salvo.., las últimas palabras de Tucker.."Gracias por todo..., espero que encuentres a los hermanos Elric, señorita..", me dan una seguridad de que ella esté bien.., tal vez sea verdad de que se haya arrepentido de todo lo que hizo, pero, ya es demasiado tarde para él..._

_Por fin llegamos al Cuartel, que en ese momento estaba sonando la alarma, ¿Qué demonios habrá pasado..?_

"¡Riza, prepárese!" -Decía colocándome los guantes. Ella sorpresivamente ya tenía un arma en sus manos _¿De dónde la ha sacado? Cada vez me sorprende más..._.-

_Nos adentramos hacia el edificio a toda prisa para saber qué había ocurrido, en el camino nos encontramos con Breda que estaba junto con Havoc, parecían buscar algo o alguien..._

"¡Taisa, por fin llega!" -Decía Havoc que se disponía abrir una puerta.-

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" -Preguntó la teniente.-

"¡Ha entrado un intruso en el cuartel y ha herido a muchos militares!" -Contestaba exaltado Breda.- "¡Parece que no quiere nada en concreto.., sólo ataca a los soldados, señor!"

"¿Una venganza..?" -Cerré fuertemente los puños.- "¡Bien! Seguid buscando, ¡Hawkeye, venga conmigo!"

"¡Sí, señor!"

_Al ver a mucho personal dirigiéndose hacia el ático, nos acercamos a uno de ellos _'¡Señor, ha subido hasta arriba!'_ al escuchar eso, no dudé en correr escaleras arriba junto con la teniente, preparándonos para el ataque contra aquel individuo que ha osado enfrentarse a los militares..._

_La teniente se adelantó y abrió la puerta que daba al ático con el arma preparada..Allí estaba aquel sujeto, dándonos la espalda..._

"¡Alto!" -Gritaba la teniente apúntandole con el arma.- "¡No se mueva!"

_Aquel tipo se dio la vuelta al escuchar a la teniente, llevaba puesto una máscara, por lo que no podía ver bien su rostro..._

"No he podido encontrarle...¡¿Dónde está Edward Elric!" -Preguntó enojado.-

"Él ya no está aquí.., ¿para qué quieres verle?" -Proseguí.-

"¿Verle..? ¡Verle! Jajajajajaja..." -La teniente y yo lo miramos confusos ante su reacción.- "¿Quién ha dicho que 'deseara' verle..? ¡Quiero acabar con él!"

"¡Ya te he dicho que él ya no se encuentra aquí!"

"¡Dónde está! ¡Dime!" -Cada vez se ponía más furioso. Ante tal pregunta no contesté.- "¡Me estáis empezando a hartar! ¡Si no puedo acabar con él.., acabaré con todos los militares!" -Sorpresivamente, sacó de su capa dos armas y nos atacó con ellas.- "¡Morid!"

"¡Taisa!" -Me echaba a un lado para protegerme, seguidamente ella empezó a disparar al sujeto.-

"¿Por qué hace esto?" -Chasqueé mis dedos haciendo que el tipo retrocediera. En ese momento entraron más soldados apuntando a aquel hombre.-

"Tsk.., ¡nos volveremos a ver!" -Dicho esto, se dirigió hacia el borde del edificio, sacó de su chaqueta un extraño prototipo haciendo que le salieran unas alas debajo de la capa, parecido a un aladelta, seguidamente saltó del edificio, los soldados intentaban dispararle evitando que se escapara, pero fue inútil.-

"Taisa, ¿está bien?" -Preguntaba la teniente algo preocupada.-

"Claro Hawkeye, pero, mejor preocúpese de sí misma.." -Le decía al ver que estaba herida en un brazo.-

"No se preocupe, esto no es nada.."

_Llevé a la teniente a que la viesen los paramédicos, allí habían un montón de solados heridos por culpa de ese tipo que se infiltró en el cuartel.._

_¿A qué habrá venido..? ¿Vengarse de...Fullmetal, de los militares..? ¿Por qué..?_

_'Continuará...'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bleh:3 Pensé hacer algunos problemillas en Shambala xD para no dejar de lado a Mustang y los otros u.uU Bueno, esto.., espero que os haya gustado y aclarado las dudas.., si tenéis más pues me preguntáis xD

----------------------------------------------

**beautifly92 - **Holas! Gracias por leer! xD Jum, qué bien que haya aclarado a tus dudas n.n Lo de Noah, es...'se-cre-to' (estilo Xellos) xDD :3 Espero que te guste éste.

**Maggi - **Waa, gracias! Me alegro de que te guste! n.n Bueno, en este cap. explica de cómo pasó Winry la puerta y otras cusas, y luego, el intruso xDD quería dar protagonismo a Mstang así no darle de lado :3

**LR-CHAN -** Estoy contigo, muerte a Noah! xD La única persona que se puede quedar con Edo es Winry x3! Trataré de hacer algo sobre la pareja Ling y Ranfan :3 ya que a mi también me gusta muchio x3! Espero saber tu opinión de éste chap! xD

**Camifu - **Shh xD (se hace la despistada) OMG, mafia rusa xD psss (sigue haciéndose la despistada) Jum, jum...ehm.., eso, me alegro que te guste! XD A ver qué opinas de este x3

**Cynthia - **¡Aquí está! xD Actualizado ne:3 esque como habrás visto, estoy metida en dos fics! OMG, se, soe loca xD pero ya saco ideas, seh XD Me maté para escribir éste, porque no tenía idea de qué hacer, claro está que no puedo hacer que Winry llegue demasiado pronto a Rusia y claro... xD Lo de Rusia será.. en el 5 más o menos :O así lo cogéis con más ganas (eso espero..) Bueno, espero que te agrade éste! x3

**saori kinomoto - **Muchas gracias! x3 Me alegro de que te guste, pues aquí está el otro cap.! xD espero saber tu opinión en éste :3

**Yoko - **Wii, holas! Me alegro de que te guste! Oo yaay! interesante dices? (salta por toda la habitación) perdón, eske me motivo xDDDU Ya veréis qué hará Noah :3 Bueh xD Aquí solo en Shambala, tenía que aclarar el cómo Win paró en ese 'mundillo' y de quién se trataba ese sujeto :3 Que me parece que os da igual si se muere, todos lo deseáis (creo xD) Bueno, disfruta de éste, a ver qué te parece x3!

**Eva-AngelElricY - **Yeeah, yo pensaba igual que tú.., cuando veía a Noah.., tenía unas ganas de cogerle de los pelos y...ejem.., esque Edo es de..Winry u.uU XD Bueno lo de la despedida de soltero como ya te dije fue de Hughes, porque se casa xDD y Edo está harto de él -.- jum, espero que te guste éste xD más bien son..aclaraciones u.uU

**Dolphin-Chan - **Aquí tienes el Toukan Koukan x3! (se une a CPUMSB XD) ToT aer si el manga me da una alegría..xD Pos..aer qué te parece éste xD todo enterito de Mustang, pero, tenía que hacer algo en Shambala x3 para no dejarles de lado y hacer tiempo para cuando Winry llegue a Rusia, para no hacerlo tan rápido XD Bueno, Toukan Koukan:3

**-ivekag- - **Pues aquí tienes actualización :3 Espero que sea de tu agrado, a ver qué opinas xD

**Ragond - **:O Ohm.., xD a ver qué te parece éste, kyaah, en alerta XD Sayo! XD que me emociono xDD


	5. Problemas

Si que me salió largo el capi Oo sin darme cuenta..., bueeno, he tenido que cambiar variedad de cosas después de haberlo escrito 4354534 de veces...- -U

Y aún así creo que no me salió tan bien, eso ya me dirán ustedes..., no sé si está claro, ni nada xD porque mi niisan lo leyó y me dijo que no entendió na . .U aunque.., pasé de él.. xD

Bueno, gracias por los reviews! Se intentarán responder al final (que va a ser que sí - -U)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Por qué hace esto?" -Chasqueé mis dedos haciendo que el tipo retrocediera. En ese momento entraron más soldados apuntando a aquel hombre.-

"Tsk.., ¡nos volveremos a ver!" -Dicho esto, se dirigió hacia el borde del edificio, sacó de su chaqueta un extraño prototipo haciendo que le salieran unas alas debajo de la capa, parecido a un aladelta, seguidamente saltó del edificio, los soldados intentaban dispararle evitando que se escapara, pero fue inútil.-

"Taisa, ¿está bien?" -Preguntaba la teniente algo preocupada.-

"Claro Hawkeye, pero, mejor preocúpese de sí misma.." -Le decía al ver que estaba herida en un brazo.-

"No se preocupe, esto no es nada.."

_Llevé a la teniente a que la viesen los paramédicos, allí habían un montón de solados heridos por culpa de ese tipo que se infiltró en el cuartel.._

_¿A qué habrá venido..? ¿Vengarse de...Fullmetal, de los militares..? ¿Por qué..?_

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: 'Problemas'**

_Un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados se encontraba echándose agua sobre su rostro, seguidamente escuchó que alguien se acercaba, se volteó y vió a una joven rubia, ojos azules con una pañoleta rosada atada a su cabello.._

_"¿Winry...?" -La miraba algo extrañado, ésta tenía una expresión triste.- "¿Pasa algo..?"_

_"Gomen.., vi su interior.." -Decía con la cabeza gacha mostrando un reloj de plata.-_

_"¡Oe! ¡Hay cosas que..!" _

_"Gomen..." -Interrumpió la ojiazul, éste suspiró y cogió su reloj.-_

_"Ni siquiera se lo he mostrado a Aru.." -Sostuvo fuertemente el reloj en su mano derecha.- "..Es doloroso llevarlo, pensar que ya no hay vuelta atrás, no hay donde ir.."_

_"P-pero.., ¿¿Por qué..? ¡Tenéis un lugar a dónde regresar! ¡Tenéis a la abuela Pinako y...a mí..!" -Gritaba entre sollozos.-_

_"Tsk.." -La miró de reojo.- "¿Por qué tienes que llorar? Qué tonta.."_

_"P-por que.." -Él volvió a mirarla de reojo, notó que algo no marchaba bien, la imagen hacia ella se desvanecía.-_

_"¡¿Nani! ¿¡Winry!" -En ese momento, fue envuelto en la oscuridad.-_

_-------------------------------------_

_"¡Edo, Aru! ¿Cuánto tiempo pensáis estar durmiendo?" -Una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, entró a la habitación, encontrándose con su mejor amigo recostado en la cama.- "Mou.., ¿aún sigues durmiendo?"_

_"Aah..., sólo tenía los ojos cerrados.." -Decía sentándose al borde de la cama.-_

_"¿Y Aru..?" -En un rincón de la habitación había una gran estatua que empezó a tambalearse, ésto asustó a la chica.- "¡Aah! ¿Q-qué es eso?" -Corrió rápidamente tras del chico.-_

_"¡Winry, soy yo!" -Se escuchaba una vocecilla inocente que provenía del interior de la estatua.-_

_"¿A-Aru..?" -Decía algo confundida. Edward echaba unas carcajadas.- "¡No te rías! ¿Are? Edo, ¿y éste pelo?" -Decía cogiéndole el cabello que ahora era oscuro.-_

_"Ah.., me lo teñí con la alquimia, debo.."_

_"¿Vais a iros de nuevo..?" -Preguntaba con la cabeza gacha.-_

_"No tenemos opción..."_

_"¡Ya sé! Vais a recuperar vuestros cuerpos, ¿cierto? Pero aún así.." -Decía algo nerviosa.-_

_"Tenemos que ir.., no hay más que hablar.."_

_"Ya veo.." -La chica puso una expresión triste.- "Pero..." -El chico volteó a mirarla y nuevamente todo se nublaba ante él dejándolo en la oscuridad...-_

_-------------------------------------_

_Una avioneta se había estrellado, dentro, había un chico rubio, ojos dorados. Al parecer, tres personas lo vieron de lejos, una de ellas se acercó lentamente a él.._

_"Edo.." -Éste levantó la mirada algo sorprendido al escuchar aquella voz.- "¿Dónde has estado..?"_

_"Winry..." -Sin previo aviso, la chica se lanzó a él abrazándolo fuertemente, éste no pudo evitar sonrojarse.-_

_"Bienvenido.." -Decía entre sollozos, él afirmó un poco cortado por el abrazo.-_

_-------------------------------------_

_"¿¡Qué pasará con Winry?" -Preguntaba desesperado el pelicastaño. El rubio se quedó pensativo unos minutos, para luego voltearse a verle.-_

_"Dale las gracias por esto.." -Decía mostrando su brazo derecho y con una sonrisa en su rostro.-_

_"¡Niisan! ¡Niisan! ¡Niisan!"_

_"Así que siempre..., me toca esperar.."_

_"Me siento sola..."_

_"¿Nani..?"_

_Infinitas imágenes de ella aparecían, unas en las que era tan solo una niña, otras en las que se veía riendo y otras triste.._

_"¡Edo!" -Giró la mirada a un lado, su voz era familiar.-_

_"S-sensei.." -Decía sorprendido.- "¿Qué haces aquí..?" -Ella le mostró una tierna sonrisa, se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Al dejar de abrazarlo le acarició la cabeza, como si de un niño se tratase, seguidamente se iba alejando de él.- "¡Sensei! ¡Un momento, sensei!" -Ésta se dio la vuelta y lo volvió a sonreír.-_

_"Cuída de ti y de tu hermano, pequeño idiota.." -Dicho ésto, se iba alejando cada vez más.-_

_"¡Sensei! ¡Sensei! ¡Espera, sensei!"_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"¿Niisan..?" -Al abrir los ojos, noté que estaba algo sudoroso, me encontraba en un coche _"Ah, ya recuerdo, íbamos a ayudar a Hughes en un caso.."_ pensaba.- "Niisan, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo tenso.."

"Ah.., estoy bien, un mal sueño, eso es todo.." -Dije volteando la mirada hacia la ventana, "_¿Un mal sueño..?¿Por qué soñé con ella..? ¿Y esa expresión en nuestra sensei..?"_ me preguntaba algo confundido.-

_El que conducía era un compañero de Hughes, a su lado, estaba él, hablaban sobre la boda de Hughes y su futura esposa, Gracia. Cada vez que hablaba de ella cambiaba por completo su carácter, hacía tal comentario como '_Después de casados, ¿qué haré cuando Gracia quede embarazada?' _esas típicas preguntas y comentarios.., me recordaban al viejo Hughes que una vez conocí.., nunca pude darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí y por Aru.._

_Y la maestra...¿estará bien..? en mi sueño la veía algo feliz, pero, algo extraña...Todo lo que quería era volver a Aru a su cuerpo, finalmente lo conseguí y convivo con él en un mundo ahora para él desconocido, pero.., siento que me falta algo...¿hice lo correcto en regresar?_

_OoOoOoO-----------------------------------------------------OoOoOoO_

_Al fin llegamos a Rusia, nunca imaginé que en este lugar hiciera tanto frío, por suerte, Ranfan lo tenía planeado e iba preparada. _

_Nos dirigimos a una plaza , que por cierto, era bastante grande, Ranfan nos indicó que nos sentáramos y la esparáramos en un banco cercano, seguidamente ella entró en una tienda, supuse que fuera a comprar algo para comer.._

"¿Porqué habrá insistido en que la esperáramos aquí?" -Preguntaba Ling algo extrañado, yo negué con la cabeza, indicando no saber qué pasaba. Alzé la mirada hacia atrás, había algunas personas rodeando algo o a alguien.., no le di importancia y nuevamente miré hacia delante esperando el regreso de Ranfan..-

_Prosti myenia, mladshij brat! Ia tak pryed toboj vinovat._

"¿Qué es eso?" -Preguntaba Ling mirando hacia atrás.- "Jum.., un pequeño espectáculo" -Volví a mirar hacia atrás, habían dos chicas cantando a la gente.-

_Puytatjsia vyernutj nyeljzia, Togo, chto vziala zyemlia._

"..." -Cerré los ojos por un momento, como si me ayudase a escuchar mejor la canción.-

_Kto znayet zakon Buytiya, Pomog buy mnye najti otvyet_

_Zhyestoko oshibsia ia: Ot smyerti lyekarstva nyet._

_OoOoOoO-----------------------------------------------------OoOoOoO_

_Milaia mama! Nyezhnaia! Muy tak lyeiubili tyebia._

"Aquí es, toma Edward" -Decía Hughes entregándome un arma.- "Está dentro del edificio, cuidado"

"Claro, no me gusta para nada llevar arma.., pero si no hay más remedio.." -Comentaba a mala gana observando la pistola que hace un momento me había entregado. Volteé a mirar a mi hermano, suspuse que, en este mundo, Aru no podría arriesgarse, no puede utilizar alquimia..- "Aru, tú quédate aquí y espéranos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"P-pero niisan.., yo puedo ayudar.." -Me decía molesto.-

"Tu hermano tiene razón, aún eres un niño." -Le respondió Hughes, él bajó la cabeza algo deprimido.-

"Vamos, recuerda que aquí no puedes utilizar alquimia..." -Él asintió con la cabeza y se metió en el coche a esperarnos.-

_No vsye nashi siluy, Potrachyenuy buyli zria._

_El edificio era un poco antiguo, el individuo que buscamos se había escapado de la cárcel, por lo que me han contado Hughes y su compañero, Smile, hay que tener siete ojos con ese tipo, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de poder escapar...Todavía me estoy preguntando.., qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí.._

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Tyebia soblaznilia, Pryekrasnoy nadyezhdoy_

"Mou.., ¿Porqué mi niisan insistió..? Sé perfectamente que en este mundo no puedo utilizar alquimia, demo.., sé hacer muchas más cosas..

Parece que tendré que aguantarme" _me decía dando vueltas por los alrededores del edificio. Durante el viajecito hasta aquí, él se había quedado dormido, entre sueños le pude escuchar decir _'Winry' _y _'Sensei'_, ahora que lo pienso.., no le comuniqué sobre la muerte de nuestra maestra, ¿quizás deba decírselo? Ahora estamos en este mundo, no creo que sea buena idea contárselo..y respecto a Winry, parece que aún sigue teniendo sueños en los que aparecen personas que conocemos de Amestris.._

_Vyernutj nash syemyeynuyy ochag. Moy brat, ia vo vsyom vinovat._

_Niisan.., no puedes evitar echar de menos a los demás, demo, tú decidiste el que nos quedáramos aquí, el que dijo que éste ahora, era nuestro mundo y que viviríamos para siempre en este lugar..._

"¡Aru!" -Alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos, volteé la mirada, se trataba de Noah.- "¿Qué haces aquí sólo? ¿Dónde está Edo?"

"Ah, Noah, ha ido a ayudar al oficial Hughes en la captura de un 'delincuente'..." -Bajó la mirada un tanto preocupada, seguidamente alzó la vista hacia mí.-

"Oye, Aru..." -Decía nerviosa.- "¿Tú crees en mis predicciones..?"

"¿Uh..? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?" -Ella mostró un rostro desesperante, por lo que me sorprendió.- "C-claro que sí.., pero, ¿porqué lo preguntas?"

"Es que.., verás Aru, he visto que.."

"¡Cuidado!" -Se oía gritar al oficial Smile, volteé a ver, del edificio salía a toda prisa un individuo seguido por mi hermano, que por cierto, parecía bastante enfadado, esas típicas expresiones que ponía cuando alguien se metía con su...altura.-

_OoOoOoO-----------------------------------------------------OoOoOoO_

_Nye plach', nye pechal'sya, starshiy brat! _

_Nye tyi odin vinovat. _

"¡Winry!" -Gritaba Ling al verme salir corriendo del sitio.-

_Me alejé bastante del lado de Ling, había visto a lo lejos a una persona, idéntica a alguien que conocía.., pero, eso es imposible..._

_--------------------------------------_

"¿Dónde ha ido Winry?" -Preguntaba la joven a su compañero.-

"No sé.., estaba tan tranquila y de repente se fue corriendo..." -Respondió rascándose la cabeza.-

"¿¿Y porqué no la perseguiste?" -Proseguía la chica de cabellos oscuros algo molesta.-

"Dijiste que te esperásemos..."

"Sí.., con ella..Vaya, esto es malo, ¡debemos encontrarla rápido!" -Decía apurada arrastrando al joven del brazo.-

"Por cierto, ¿qué es eso?" -Preguntaba el chico mirando una pequeña bolsita que llevaba Ranfan. Ella lo guardó rápidamente.-

"N-no es nada..., ¡vamos!"

_--------------------------------------_

_Doroga u nas odna, Iskupim vinu do dna._

_Paré a recuperar el aliento, "Vaya.., parece que me he perdido.., no debí alejarme de Ling..."_

"¿P-por dónde era..?" -Miraba a todos lados intentando recordar el camino de vuelta, pero, todo para mí era desconocido..._"Demonios, no debería de haberme ido de esa forma, de seguro que Ling y Ranfan estarán buscándome como locos..."_

_Mnye nye v chyem tebia upryeknutj. Iia nye obizhyen nichutj._

_--------------------------------------_

"¡Qué dulces tan ricos!" -Decía la achinada joven de cabellos negros.-

"¡Desde luego!" -Respondió su compañero.- "Un momento..., teníamos que hacer algo..."

"¿Uhm..? Falta..." -Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que por fin ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo.-

"¡¡Winry!"

_--------------------------------------_

_Tiazhyek, nash grekh. Khotyetj buytj siljnyee vsyekh._

_Iasam soblaznilcia. Pryekrasnoy nadyezhdoy_

_Seguía caminando por esas calles que ni siquiera conocía, pero que más o menos creía que ese era el camino correcto..._

_Llegué a un pequeño parque, en los que había niños con sus madres, dándoles de comer a las palomas que merodeaban por el lugar. Como no sabía qué hacer, decidí quedarme en el lugar, supuse que Ranfan y Ling me encontrarían tarde o temprano.._

_Me senté en un banco, me arropé más con el abrigo que me dejó Ranfan cuando llegamos _"Cielos, sí que hace frío.., ¿uh?" _noté como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, era un niño, que no dejaba de mirar curioso mi gran bolsa donde guardaba el maletín.._

_Vyernutj nash syemyeynuyy ochag. Iasam vo vsyom vinovat._

"Mmm, ¿qué es eso?" -Me preguntaba intrigado el crío.-

"Ehm.., nada importante.., jeje, ¿dónde están tus papás?"

"Oh, pueess..." -En ese momento alguien cojió al niño en brazos.-

_No chto zhye nam dyelatj, kak buytj?_

_Kak vsyo ispravitj, zabuyitj?_

"Siento si te ha molestado.." -Se disculpaba la mujer.-

"No impor...¿eh?" -Cuando volteé a verla me quedé totalmente en blanco, era algo imposible, pero...-

"¿Oh..? ¿Qué ocurre? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.." -Comentaba la mujer de cabellos castaños al ver mi rostro. Reaccioné rápidamente y me levanté de golpe.-

"¡Tri-Trisha..!" -Grité.-

_Puytatjcia vernytj neljzia, Togo, chto vziala zyemlia._

"¿Trisha? Jeje, creo que te has equivocado de persona, mi nombre es Elizabeth." -Decía mostrando una sonrisa.-

_Era idéntica.., su cabello largo y castaño, sus ojos verdes, esa expresión de tranquilidad y amabilidad..¿Y este niño..? ¿Será su hijo?_

"L-lo siento, es que se parece a alguien que conozco.."

"Sin problemas, cada uno tiene un parecido." -Decía amablemente.-

"¿Es este niño su hijo?" -Dije para cambiar de tema.-

"¿Eh? Oh, qué va, sólo lo vigilo, sus padres han tenido que salir y me han dejado al cargo del niño.." -Decía mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.- "Bueno, ¿no eres de por aquí, cierto?"

"Ehm.., no..., he venido juntos con otras dos personas.." -Decía sentándome nuevamente, ella me imitó. Veía que el niño se llevaba con Elizabeth como si de su madre se tratase.- "Y dígame, ¿tiene usted hijos?" -Pregunté amablemente.-

"..." -La mujer no contestó, se quedó un poco pensativa y en su rostro pude ver una expresión triste.-

"Perdone, si he dicho algo que no debía.." -Traté de disculparme.-

"Eliii, tengo hambree.." -Se quejaba el niño que aún seguían en los brazos de la mujer.-

"Oh, sí, lo siento. Ya va siendo hora de comer." -Volteó a verme y me sonrió.- "Si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros."

"Ehh.., gracias, pero..."

"¡¡Winry!" -Gritaban Ranfan y Ling a lo lejos.- "¡¿Dónde te habías metido!"

"Ahh, Ranfan, Ling, bueno verás esque.." -Giré a ver a Elizabeth, pero ya no se encontraba en el lugar, había desaparecido.- "Ah.., no, no es nada, es una de mis locuras, jeje" -Dije mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.-

_OoOoOoO-----------------------------------------------------OoOoOoO_

"¡Ven aquí si tienes lo que hay que tener!" -Gritaba al sujeto mientras corría tras él.-

"¿Niisan..? Pero qué.." -Decía mi hermano menor dirigiendo su vista hacia nosotros. El tipo se centró en Aru y en Noah.-

"¡Mierda! ¡Aru, cuidado!" -Gritaba para alertar a Aru de que iban a por ellos. Cuando el hombre iba a sujetar a mi hermano, él lo esquivó de lado, agarró un brazo de él, le hizo perder el equilibro con una zancadilla, haciéndolo voltear hacia al suelo.-

_El oficial Hughes y su compañero Smile, se quedaron con la boca a bierta, al ver que un niño, se haya encargado de atrapar al delincuente. Mi hermano no paraba de restregarme que quién era el típico niño que no sabe hacer nada.., yo nunca he dicho algo así.., sólo que, no podía arriesgar a mi propio hermano que tiene sus ya cumplidos 15 años, en otras palabras, al ser menor de edad hay que mantenerlo al margen..., cosa que a él no le hace demasiada gracia._

_Hughes nos llevó a casa, incluída a Noah, que últimamente la veo algo extraña, estos días ha querido decirme algo, pero por cosas que pasan, nunca logra contármelo,..aunque, no le echo demasiada importancia, si es algo importante, ya vendrá a decírmelo..., o eso creo._

_Cuando llegamos, Hughes se despidió y se fue a casa de Gracia-san, dejándonos en la puerta de la casa. Al sacar la llave del apartamento, noté que aún llevaba ese maldito revólver, que, por suerte no tuve que utilizar. _

_No dudé en decirle a mi hermano y a Noah que entraran en la casa, mientras yo me disponía ir a la de Gracia-san para devolverle el arma a Hughes. Al acercarme a su vivienda, me fijé que habían varios coches de policía aparcados justo al lado, así que me apresuré para ver qué pasaba._

"Lo que ha oído, haga el favor de responder a mi pregunta..." -'_¿De qué están hablando..?'.-_

"No entiendo.., ¿porqué..?" -'_Esa era la voz de Hughes..¿Qué pasará..?'.-_

"Se lo repito, ahora que el Fürher no está, nos desharemos de sus seguidores, es decir, los nazis. Ya hemos pillado a unos cuantos, hay sospechas que usted es uno de ellos..." -'_¿Nazis..? Qué chorrada..., Hughes se disculpó por lo que hizo..., él ahora es...'.- _"¿Y bien?"

"..."

"Maes..." -'_Malditos, Gracia está con ellos, ¿piensan llevárselo delante de ella..?'.-_

"Si no lo eres, dinos quién.." ._'Tsk.., están poniendo en un aprieto a Hughes..'.-_

"Soy yo..." -'_Maldita sea, ¿porqué siempre me meto en donde nadie me llama..?'.-_ "Yo soy aquél que buscan..."

"Edward..., ¿porqué..?" -_'¿Porqué..? Ni siquiera yo mismo lo sé.., tal vez no quiera que ocurra lo mismo de la otra vez, dejar que le hagan algo a Hughes.., y dejar a la pobre Gracia...sola.'.-_

"¿Eres tú..? Demasiado jóven, ¿no crees? Aunque puede ser cierto, chico rubio, aunque, sus ojos no son celestes.." -'_¿De qué está hablando este tío..?'.- _"Un chico.., bastante bajito..." -_'Ahí.., me ha dado..., maldito hijo de...'.-_

"¿¡A quién le estás llamando enano?"

"Vaya, un chico con carácter, ¡lleváoslo!" -_'Hughes me miraba triste, si me cojen, capaz es de ayudarme y entonces lo cojerán a él también... Hice que Hughes me mirara, le hizo un gesto con la cara de que no se preocupara, no es tan fácil atraparme'.-_

_Aún llevaba el revólver encima, lo saqué y les impedir que se acercaran, cuando tuve la oportunidad, salí corriendo a toda prisa del lugar. Debía llegar a casa antes y avisar a mi hermano, no podemos quedarnos por más tiempo aquí..._

_¿Por qué demonios me meto en dónde nadie me llama? Tsk.., al final Aru va a tener razón en lo que siempre le estoy metiendo en líos..._

_OoOoOoO-----------------------------------------------------OoOoOoO_

"Bueeno, a ver cuando viene Ling, el tren está a punto.." -Se quejaba Ranfan.- "Mira que entrarle ganas de ir al baño en este momento.."

"Vamos, no te preocupes Ranfan.., es irremediable.." -Traté de calmarla un poco.-

_'¡Pasajeros al treen!'_

"¡Mecachis! ¿dónde se ha metido éste?" -Decía mirando a todos lados.- "Oh, ¡parece que ya está entrando al tren, mira!" -Señalaba a un chico de cabello negro recogido en una coleta que estaba de espaldas dispuesto a entrar al tren.-

"Parece que sí, vayamos, ¡rápido!" -Cogimos las cosas rápidamente y entramos al ferrocarril.-

_Ya dentro del tren empezamos a buscar a Ling por todos lados, pero nada, no había ni rastro de él.., Ranfan se ponía cada vez más histérica, parece que no es la primera vez que pasa..._

_De lejos, Ranfan vio al supuesto Ling de espaldas, cuando se acercó a él, se trataba de un inocente pasajero.., solo que de espaldas era clavado a Ling..Entonces.., ¿dónde se ha metido?. _

_Fuimos hasta el final del tren para ver el exterior, apenas había comenzado a moverse, por lo que pudimos fijarnos si Ling había salido del baño..._

_Y.., en efecto, se encontraba recorriendo el lugar intentando buscarnos..._

"¡¡Ling! ¡Aquí!" -Gritaba Ranfan.- "¡Idiota! ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¡El tren ha empezado a moverse, date prisa y corre hacia aquí!"

"¿Eh? ¡Ranfan! ¡Winry! ¿Porqué no me habéis avisado? Si queríais deshaceros de mí haberme dejado en Hong Kong..." -Decía Ling un tanto despreocupado.-

"Grrr.., ¡Idiota, dejo eso ahora y corre!"

_Pero el tren comenzó a alejarse más rápido del lugar y por desgracia, Ling no pudo alcanzarnos..._

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" -Preguntaba preocupada a Ranfan.-

"Vaya.., sabía que algo malo debía de pasar si nos lo llevábamos con nosotras.." -Decía colocándose una mano en la cabeza.- "Bah, seguro que cogerá el próximo tren y nos dará el encuentro en la próxima estación.., o eso creo.."

--------------------------------------------

"Maldita sea..., ¿qué hago ahora, tendré que esperar al próximo ten..?" -Se quejaba el joven achinado de cabellos negros.- "¿Oh? ¡Parece que estoy de suerte! ¡Puede que este tren vaya al mismo sitio!" -Sin pensarlo, se subió al tren.- "Bien, ahora sólo a esperar.., ¿uh? que tren más.., extraño, no es nada confortable.."

Había algo de lo que Ling no se había fijado.., atrás del todo del tren, tenía un cartel que ponía:

_-Tren de mercancía.-_

--------------------------------------------

_'Continuará...'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wii, capi 5 ;O; snif, snif, la de veces que he tenido que rehacer el capi porque no me quedaba conforme..., pero.., me harté xD

Muahaha, hice a Ling de despistado :3 XDD (. . o lo es en realidad?) Etto, para que los que no lo saben, como Ranfan y Ling aparecen en 'nuestro' mundo xD tienen distintas personalidades y vidas :3 por lo que podéis apreciar, Ranfan en el manga.., creo que es más tímida, no tiene tanto carácter...y sobre todo no trata de esa manera ni habla así a Ling, él.. (sin comentarios) pero diríamos que se acerca algo al que yo hago xD

Bueno.., a lo que vamos, lo que pasa en Alemania, vienen los victoriosos de la guerra...(omg, no me habléis de historia TxT) a capturar a los nazis, seguidores de Hitler xDD Como siempre, Edo tiene que meterse en líos :3 omg.., no sé si tará bien, pero..., que tenía que hacer algo para lo que tengo planeado, da igual cambiar un poco la historia xDD (o eso creo u uU)

**beautifly92.- **Me alegro de que te guste:3 Aquí tienes conti.., más largo y más..(Espero que te agrade...u uU)

**saori kinomoto.- **Muchas gracias! nOn Esto..., actualizo rápido cuando tengo la inspiración, siento retrasarme xD

**Maggi.- **Hola amiga! Seeh, Win estaba empeñada en buscar a los hermanitos! (y quién con lo monos que son (babea)) XD Espero que no te dececione éste...

**cynthia.- **Pues aquí tienes.., siento el retraso, pero como dije.., no tenía inspiración xD lo del manga esque yo me lo bajo por internet..., por el emule están los 5 primeros en español, el resto en inglés :3

**Yoko-Chan.- **Menos mal que se aclaró todo xD no sabía que era lioso Oo...lo de Royai puede que haya algo xD, recuerda que está centrado en la busca de los hermanos ò.o que no debieron dejar sola a Win! XD

**-ivekag-.-** Sorry xD me demoré :X no tenía inspiración XD pero...aquí tenes, es más largo.. u.u

**elricwinry.- **Pss xD mejor tarde que nunca neh:3 Bueno, creo que te aclaré por msn.., aver que tal éste..

**Water Tear.- **Te digo igual que a elricwinry xD no importa :3 importante saber que te gustó XD

**Dolphin-Chan.- **Aquí tene su Toukan Koukan XD ese capi me gustó más de los que hice xD aunque un poquitín más corto u.uU este es más largo, pero..no sé, ami nu me gustó mucho la verdad xD


	6. Nuevo compañero

Buenas :D ¿Me..retrasé? Vale, sí XD inspiración, eso es lo que me falla a veces ;O; Hice el capítulo lo más pronto posible, si hay algún error o duda o..yo que sé xD pues haganmelo saber.. u.uU

Una cosita que no dije en el anterior capi :D la letra de canción que puse.., era de la song Bratja :O seguramente que la mayoría se lo imaginaba, pero yo por si acaso xD

Neeh, bueno, aquí os dejo con el chap!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

--------------------------------------------

"Maldita sea..., ¿qué hago ahora, tendré que esperar al próximo ten..?" -Se quejaba el joven achinado de cabellos negros.- "¿Oh? ¡Parece que estoy de suerte! ¡Puede que este tren vaya al mismo sitio!" -Sin pensarlo, se subió al tren.- "Bien, ahora sólo a esperar.., ¿uh? que tren más.., extraño, no es nada confortable.."

Había algo de lo que Ling no se había fijado.., atrás del todo del tren, tenía un cartel que ponía:

_-Tren de mercancía.-_

--------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: 'Nuevo compañero'**

_Tomé la decisión más estúpida..., encima involucrando a mi hermano Aru que no tiene la culpa de nada. Ahora por haber metido las narices en donde nadie me llama.., ambos tuvimos que abandonar Alemania..._

"Niisan..." -Me sacó de mis pensamietos y le miré de reojo.- "¿Qué haremos ahora..?" -Preguntaba con un tono inocente y suave.-

"Jum..." -Suspiré y miré hacia la ventanilla del tren junto a mi asiento.- "Ya lo pensaremos.."

"Si me hubieras hecho caso.., no estaríamos en esta situación.." -Decía algo molesto.-

"..."

"Niisan..." -Insistía.- "Admítelo..., era el.."

"¡Ya.., vale, muy bien!" -Grité molesto.- "¡Era el otro tren..! ¿Estás contento? ¡Mi orgullo de hermano mayor era más fuerte..! Psché.., en fin, da igual, la culpa fue de ése por no esperarnos.."

"Ya.., orgullo de hermano mayor.." -Decía con un tono irónico.- "Haber si algún día me sorprendes diciendo.._'Ah, sí, es verdad, tienes razón Aru.'_, pero sabiendo como eres..."

_"¡Aru! ¡Rápido!" -Gritaba desde afuera.- "¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!"_

_"¿Niisan..? ¿Qué ocurre?" -Preguntaba extrañado.-_

_"¡No es momento para preguntas, rápido! ¡Te lo contaré más tarde!"_

_Alphonse bajó a toda prisa hasta su encuentro, en ese momento, Noah se asomó por el balcón algo confundida.._

_"Edo..¿qué ocurre?" -Preguntaba extrañada.- "¿Qué ha pasado?"_

_"Noah.." -Miró hacia atrás por un momento, para luego girar a verla de nuevo.- "Desgraciadamente he vuelto a meterme en donde nadie me llaman.." -La chica seguía confusa, pero se temía lo peor.-_

_"¿Qué quieres decir..?" -Insistía.-_

_"Mi hermano y yo debemos de partir a un nuevo viaje, deberás quedarte aquí con Hughes y Gracia.." -Proseguía amablemente, mientras ella mostraba una expresión triste.- "Lenvanta ese ánimo, mujer.." -Levantó la mirada a verlo, él le sonrió.- "No es un adiós.." -En ese momento Alphonse los interrumpe.-_

_"¿Niisan, qué ocurre..?" -El rubio negó con la cabeza, seguidamente se despidió con la mano de Noah y ambos hermanos se largaron a toda prisa, aunque el castaño aún sin saber lo ocurrido.-_

_Edward se disponía coger el tren, aunque no tenía pensado hacia donde dirigirse, delante de ellos se paró un coche, en su interior estaba Mabuzee, el cual fue confundido por el rubio tiempo atrás por un supuesto homúnculo, alter de King Bradley._

_"¿M-Mabuzee?" -Se soprendió el mayor, él tan solo con su siempre sonrisa en el rostro.-_

_"He visto lo que ha pasado, siempre metiéndote en problemas, ¿eh, Edward?" -Bromeó, Edward frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.- "¿Es él tu hermano? Sí que se parece a Alphonse Heidrich.."_

_"Bueno, ¿qué quiere?" -Preguntó molesto.-_

_"Veo que tenéis un pequeño problemilla, y por lo visto, debido a ese problema no podéis permanecer en Alemania, ya que se están busando a los nazis para capturarlos, incluso después de muerto.., sigue teniendo seguidores.." -Explicaba Mabuzee.-_

_"Ve al grano.." -Insistió.- "Tenemos algo de prisa.."_

_"¿Niisan..?" -Decía confuso el menor.- "¿Qué ha pasado?"_

_"Iban a capturar a ..Hughes delante de Gracia, buscaban a los nazis de los alrededores, habían sospechas de que él fuera uno de ellos, así que, como siempre.., me meto en sus asuntos y me hago pasar por esa persona.." -Decía con una sonrisa triste en los labios.-_

_"¿Porqué razón lo hiciste?" -Preguntó confundido el castaño.-_

_"No sé.., ¿tal vez por Gracia?" _

_"Bueno, Edward, yo me dirigía a Hong Kong por unos asuntos, me dirijo hacia la estación, podríais venir conmigo." -Dijo Mabuzee. Edward se quedó pensativo unos momentos.-_

_"¿Niisan, qué hacemos?" -Preguntaba el pequeño Elric al ver a su hermano sin decir palabra alguna.-_

_"De acuerdo" -Respondió con decisión.- "Pero debido a la situación, mi hermano y yo, nos dirigiremos hacia la estación sin su compañía, nos veremos en el tren.."_

_"Vaya, ¿es por si te ven conmigo, podrían implicarme a mí también?" -Preguntaba curioso.-_

_"Tsk.., eso es todo, nos veremos allí.." -Dicho esto, ambos hermanos se alejaron del coche, Mabuzee hizo señal al conductor de que arrancara directo hasta la estación.-_

"Pobre Noah.., se quedó sola.." -Comentaba mi hermano algo triste.-

"Bah, no está sola, estará con Hughes y Gracia.., no te preocupes más.." -Aclaré.- "Lo que me preocupa.., es nuestra situación.."

"Por tú culpa..." -Le eché una mirada fulminante, para luego fijarme en la ventana nuevamente.- "Jeje.., esto.., ¿Qué habrá pasado con ese tal Mabuzee..?" -Cambió de tema.-

"Nada, sólo que se preguntará..dónde demonios nos hemos metido.., pero ya que me conoce.." -Hize una mueca de fastidio desviando la mirada de mi hermano.-

"Ah.., la has liado más de una vez seguramente.." -Decía con un tono burlesco.- "A ti se te conoce enseguida.."

"¡Oe, sin pasarse..!" -Gruté molesto.-

"Pero, ¿para qué quería ir a.., este..a...?" -Intentaba recordar.-

"¿Hong Kong?" -Mi hermano afirmó con la cabeza.- "Pss, a saber, puede que..quiera ir a ver ese lugar, o bien por curiosidad o por alguna película pensada.."

"¿Te refieres a lo que vimos en el periódico hace unos días?"

"Aa.."

"Niisan.., sobre tus sueños..." -Levanté la mirada hacia mi hermano y noté que tenía la expresión preocupada..- "Verás, que.." -Cerró fuertemente los puños.- "¡Pues nada! ¿Soñaste con Winry eh? Si ya sabía yo que.." -Abrí los ojos como platos, desvié la mirada hacia el otro lado para que no notase mi leve sonrojo.-

"¡¿Quién dice que haya soñado con ella!" -Dije molesto.- "Tsk.., además, ahora estamos en mundos diferentes...así que.."

"¿Quieres decir que.., si estuviéramos junto a ella tú..?" -Preguntaba curiosamente.-

"¡No! Quería decir que.., que...¡Tsk! ¡Déjame en paz!" -Me crucé de brazos molesto mirando por la ventanilla.-

"Como quieras..., eres tan tozudo.."

_OoOoOoO-----------------------------------------------------OoOoOoO_

_'Amestris. 2 Oct.'_

_Después del incidente en el cuartel, hemos aumentado la guardia, sólo va a por nosotros, los militares, pero..¿por qué razón? ¿Qué habrá hecho ese enano de acero para provocar tanto odio en una persona..?_

_Llevaba dos días lloviendo, cómo fastidiaba éstos días, me consideraba un inútil en estas situaciones, ya que no podría luchar con mi alquimia...Lo peor de todo es que Havoc y los demás me lo recordaban en todo momento, cómo les gusta fastidiarme en lo que más me molesta.., por suerte la teniente Hawkeye no decía nada, tan sólo les miraba con mala gana y los hacía callar, aunque.. no del todo, porque en lo más bajo podía escuchar algún que otro comentario por parte de Havoc..._

_Quedaban quince minutos para que terminase el turno e irme a casa, para mi sorpresa, pude ver que una de las armas de Hawkeye estaba en la oficina, ella era demasiado responsable y siempre llevaba sus armas encima..El día de hoy, Riza se encontraba algo extraña, ella decía que se había levantado con dolor de cabeza y a veces le producían leves mareos, así que se marchó antes a casa. Al olvidarse el arma, decidí llevárselo yo mismo a su casa en cuanto saliese de la oficina.._

"Aay.., haced el favor de recoger este desorden antes de iros a casa, ¿entendido?" -Dije a mala gana viendo el desorden producido después de que Riza se marchara.-

"Taisa..., no sea vago y ayúdenos." -Replicaba Havoc.- "También tiene parte de culpa.."

"¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho yo a ver? He estado haciendo mi trabajo.." -Dije frunciendo el ceño ante el comentario. Todos señalaron montoncitos de papeles tirados cerca de mi mesa de trabajo.- "Eeh.., bueno, que conste que no he tenido tiempo de levantarme a tirarlos y.."

"Ya.., ha ido al baño cinco veces.." -Decía Breda.-

"Ha ido a tomar el aire seis veces..." -Añadió Farman.-

"Ejem.., oh, tengo que llamar a Hawkeye, si me disculpan.." -Decía cambiando de tema y dirigiéndome hacia el teléfono.-

"Míralo.., como huye de sus quehaceres.." -Protestaba Havoc.-

_Estuve un rato esperando para ver si cogía el teléfono, pero nada, puede que se haya quedado dormida o también posiblemente que se esté dando una ducha..._"Ducha.."_me dije._

----------------------------------------------------------

_En el apartamento Hawkeye, como bien pensó el Coronel Mustang, se encontraba dormida en el sofá, pero recién se levantaba debido al ruído del teléfono que no logró atender. Se sentó un momento en el sofá tocándose la cabeza que aún le dolía un poco, giró hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba su fiel compañero Black Hayate delante de la puerta, esperando a que su dueña le diese de comer._

"Un momento Black Hayate, enseguida voy.." -Dijo levantándose.-

_Al llegar a la cocina, sacó carne de la nevera y se la dió a su perro. Seguidamente miró el reloj que apuntaba casi las once de la noche y decidió ir a tomarse un baño._

_Cogió ropa limpia para luego meterse en el baño, dejó las prendas sobre un mueble, comenzó a desnudarse y se metió en la ducha._

----------------------------------------------------------

_Al salir del cuartel, me dirigía a casa de Riza junto con Havoc, además de devolverle el arma tenía interés en saber cómo se encontraba, no era el tipo de chica que se quejaba por un simple dolor de cabeza y que por eso se tome el día libre.._

"Taisa, ¿cómo lo lleva?" -Preguntó Havoc. Me encontraba apoyado en la ventanilla del coche, con una mano en la mejilla, miré de reojo a Havoc frunciendo el ceño como señal de no saber a qué se refería.-

"¿A qué te refieres Havoc?" -Pregunté.-

"Ya sabe.., con la teniente" -Decía con una sonrisa pícara. Cerré los ojos y miré hacia el exterior.-

"Poco a poco teniente, poco a poco..." -Havoc me miró confundido a mi respuesta, pero no dijo nada y siguió con la mirada fija al volante.-

_Me llamó la atención una hoja de papel que sobresalía de la guantera del coche, disimuladamente lo cogí y le eche un ojo mientras Havoc estaba distraído conduciendo. Tenía algo escrito.._

_'¿Nos apostamos a algo?_

_Quien llegue antes a su casa se queda con la chica, ¿qué dices? Coronel Roy Mustang...'_

_Me quedé pálido ante la nota.., quiere provocarme amenazando de hacer daño a Riza..¡Maldita sea!_

"¡Havoc, acelera, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a casa de Riza!" -Grité.-

"Pero Taisa, por muchas ganas que tenga de ver a la teniente, va a ser difícil llegar rápido.." -Decía señalando el tráfico que había por la calle.-

"¡Maldición!" -Salí inmediatamente del coche en busca de una cabina telefónica para contactar con Riza, alertarla del peligro que corría.-

----------------------------------------------------------

_Riza seguía en la ducha, que debido al ruido no escuchaba el teléfono sonar, Black Hayate hasta ladraba delante de la puerta del baño, como alertando sobre el teléfono, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la rubia._

----------------------------------------------------------

"¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Coge el teléfono maldita sea!" _me decía furioso, al notar que no lo cogía colgué el teléfono, pedí a Havoc que consiguiera más personal y que fueran directos a casa de Riza, en cambio yo me adelanté por el bienestar de ella._

_Si algo malo le pasara..._

----------------------------------------------------------

_Al salir del baño, se colocó un albornoz y prendió algo de música, seguidamente se dirigía hacia su habitación mientras se cepillaba el cabello. Black Hayate la seguía sin parar de ladrar y ésta lo miraba extrañada por su comportamiento._

"¿Qué te pasa Black Hayate? Estás muy raro.." -Decía la rubia sentándose al borde de la cama aún cepillándose el cabello.- "Aay.., esto me ha aliviado un poco el dolor de cabeza...Éstos cambios de tiempo.." -Se quejaba.- "En fin..., comeré algo y me iré a la cama.."

_Black Hayate empezó a ladrar hacia el balcón que había en la habitación, Riza pensó que tan sólo quería salir fuera, pero debido a la hora que es no saldría hasta el otro día. De pronto se apagaron las luces, pero Black Hayate aún no cesaba de ladrar._

"¡Vaya! Lo que me faltaba, un apagón...Definitivamente hoy no es mi día.." -Se maldecía la rubia buscando como podía unas velas.- "No puedo ver bien..¿dónde demonios lo habré metido..? ¡Oh!"

_Al sacar algo del cajón cayeron las velas al suelo, Riza se agachó a recogerlas, notó una brisa que venía a sus espaldas, se volteó y pudo fijarse que las puertas que daban al balcón estaban abiertas._

"¿Uh..? ¿Desde cuándo..?" -Se decía en voz baja dirigiéndose a cerrar las puertas, notó que algo no marchaba bien y se apartó de inmediato.- "Black Hayate..." -Éste había parado de ladrar y se le quedó mirando a su dueña. Riza dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación, al salir alguien la estaba esperando apuntándola con una espada, ésta lo miró de reojo.-

"Ni un movimiento..." -Se escuchó decir.- "1ª Teniente, Riza Hawkeye, ¿cierto?"

"¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso el que atacó el cuartel?" -Preguntó la rubia.-

"Veo que te acuerdas de mi.., aunque seas mujer, no debo tener piedad de ti por ser uno de ellos.."

_Hubo un momento de silencio, aunque no haya luz en el apartamento, la claridad del exterior podía reflejar más o menos la ubicación de ambos. Riza dio el primer paso esquivando la espada que le amenazaba, ésto le provocó un pequeño corte en su mejilla derecha ya que aquel hombre intentó atacarla. Corrió rápidamente hacia una mesita del salón, donde supuestamente guardaba su arma, pero la gran sorpresa que se llevó al notar que no se encontraba en su lugar.._"¡No, no, no puede ser! ¿Eh?"_ entonces fue cuando recordó que la dejó en la mesa de trabajo de Roy._

"¡No bajes la guardia!" -Gritaba el hombre intentando atacarla con la espada, ésta se echó a un lado esquivando el ataque.- "Vamos, levanta y pelea, ¿eres militar, cierto?"

"Vamos, piensa Riza, piensa, no tienes tu arma contigo..¿qué puedes hacer?" _pensaba, el sujeto hizo otro intento de ataque, pero Black Hayate se le echó encima protegiendo a su ama, ésta aprovechó y cogió lo primero que pilló, un palo de golf, de cuando se va a jugar con los del cuartel y lo golpeó con él. El hombre retrocedió por el golpe, Black Hayate se dirigió hacia su dueña sin para de gruñir._

"Maldito perro..." -Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como reponiéndose.- "Ahora veremos a dónde puedes llegar Srta. Hawkeye" -Riza quiso adelantarse en el ataque, pero el tipo lo paró con la espada y la hizo retroceder, éste la miraba divertido.-

"Dime una cosa.., ¿por qué razón haces esto..?" -Preguntaba seriamente la mujer.- "La otra vez buscabas a Edward Elric, ¿qué hizo?"

"Eres muy curiosa ¿eh?" -Echó una pequeña risita y luego la miró con enojo.- "Ese bastardo..., mató a mi hermano.."

----------------------------------------------------------

_OoOoOoO-----------------------------------------------------OoOoOoO_

_'Estación de trenes, 2 Oct.'_

"Bien, ya llegamos, ahora a comer mientras esperamos el próximo tren." -Dije alegremente a mi hermano menor bajando del ferrocarril.-

"Si.., tengo hambre.." -Se quejaba mi hermano tocándose el estómago el cual gruñía.-

"Jeje.., lo sé, yo también" -Dije entre risas.- "Bueno, en mar..." -Al dar el primer paso algo me detuvo y me hizo caer al suelo.- "..¡Auch..! ¿Qué demo..?"

"Niisan..¿qué es eso..?" -Decía Aru señalando algo o alguien enganchado en mi pierna.-

"Tsk.., siempre me pasan a mi todas las desgracias...¡Eh, tú, suelta de ahí!" -Decía levantándo y agitando la pierna de un lado a otro intentado quitármelo de encima, pero no hubo manera.- "Tú.., arf.., deja mi pierna tranquila ¿quieres?" -La persona que se sujetaba a mi pierna alzó la mirada, parecía moribundo..- "¿Q-qué quieres..?"

"C-comida..., por favor.." -Suplicaba.- "M-moriré si.. no como algo.." -Miré a mi hermano sin saber qué hacer, aquel chico daba pena verlo..-

"Niisan, vamos a invitarlo a comer, ¿qué te parece? No tiene buen aspecto.." -Decía preocupado viendo al chico que aún seguía agarrado a mi pierna.-

"Tsk.., lo que no tendrá buen aspecto es mi bolsillo por culpa de éste.." -Decía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.- "Argh.., está bien.., ¡pero sueltame!"

_Nos llevamos a ese chico a algún bar cercano para comer, parecía que sí tenía demasiada hambre, todo lo que pidió se lo comió verozmente. Su aspecto no me resulta familiar.., ¿de dónde será..?_

"¡Buah! ¡Qué bueno estaba todo!" -Decía alegremente el chico.- "¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me habéis salvado la vida!"

"No hay de qué, no podíamos dejarte ahí tirado.." -Respondió amablemente mi hermano.-

"Jeje, siento haber sido una molestia." -Se disculpaba con una mano en la nuca.- "Oh, sí, siento no haberme presentado. Mi nombre es Ling Yao, ¡encantado!"

"¿Ling...Yao? ¿Qué nombre es ése?" -Pregunté extrañado.-

"¿Ah? Soy de China, Hong Kong. ¿Nunca has oído un nombre chino? Bueno, lo que sea, ¡espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante!" -Decía animado estrechándome la mano.-

"U-un momento, ¿llevarnos bien..? ¿Qué quieres decir?" -Dije confuso.- ¿Acaso..?

"Necesito compañeros de viajes, no sabes lo aburrido que es viajar solo.." -Se quejaba cruzándose de brazos con la mirada baja.- "Tengo que encontrar a mis dos acompañantes, que por culpa de mi despistez..., las he perdido, jejeje." -Comentaba entre risas.-

"Yo no le veo la gracia..., no nos mezcles en tus problemas, nosotros ya tenemos suficientes con los nuestros.." -Ling me miró con unos ojos enternecedores, intentando hacerme cambiar de opinión.- "¡Que no!" -Seguía negándome.-

"Niisan.., no seas así, ¿qué hay de malo en tener otro amigo?" -Preguntaba inocentemente mi hermano.- "Además podríamos ayudarle en la búsqueda.." -Ling seguía con aquella mirada y la empeoraba con cada comentario de Aru a su favor.-

"Tsk.., ¡está bien! Pero que no moleste ¿de acuerdo?" -Dije finalmente levantándome al mismo tiempo que Ling, mi sorpresa fue ver que él era algo más alto que yo. Lo miré de arriba a abajo con el ceño fruncido.- "¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué edad tienes?"

"Diecisiete." -Decía tranquilamente, me hizo recordar que era un año menor que yo y al verlo más alto me sentó como un sablazo.-

"Vamos niisan.., no te me vengas a enfadar por algo que ni él ni tú tenéis la culpa.., bueno, tú..es por que.." -Intentaba tranquilizar mi hermano, pero por el comentario lo empeoró.-

"¿¡A quién le llamas mocoso enano que no puedes ver y que no crece?" -Grité alterado, todos del local me miraban confusos por el jaleo que montaba a cada segundo.- "Tsk.., da igual, ¡en marcha!" -Dije ignorando a la gente y adelantándome en el camino.-

"Ah, Ling, mi nombre es Alphonse y él es mi hermano mayor, Edward."

"¿Eh? Me suenan de algo..Uhm.." -Decía algo sorprendido, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensativo.-

"¿Algún problema?" -Preguntó mi hermano.-

"Hmmm, nah, no es nada, tonterías mías, jeje"

_Finalmente nos sentamos en la estación, dispuestos a subirnos en el próximo tren que llegara. Ahora se nos ha unido alguien más, Ling Yao, proveniente de China, Hong Kong.., el lugar donde..encontraron ese círculo..¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo de la otra vez?_

_Esperemos poder alcanzar a Mabuzee, sino, ya sabemos dónde encontrarlo, por lo tanto podremos saber de qué se trata aquel círculo alquímico, si es lo que sospecho..¿habían más puertas además de la que borré..? Alguien debe de haberla hecho.._

_Sentí algo en mi brazo derecho, un leve dolor proveniente del automail.., lo miré con ironía y entre risas sólo pude decir el nombre de su creadora.._"Winry.."

_OoOoOoO-----------------------------------------------------OoOoOoO_

"¡Ah!" -Desperté de golpe, sentí como si alguien me llamase.-

"¿Qué ocurre Winry?" -Preguntó Ranfan preocupada.- ¿Una pesadilla?"

"Eh.., sí, eso es.., no te preocupes." -Contesté con una sonrisa forzada, volteé a mirar el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, del cual saqué un objeto peculiar, seguidamente miré hacia la ventanilla posando mi mano en mi mejilla.- "_Edward..._"

_OoOoOoO-----------------------------------------------------OoOoOoO_

_'Continuará...'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A ver, principalmente dedicaré este capi a ciertas personas :D :

**Winie-Chan** (Mijaaa ;O; espero que te guste xD)

**Alquemist Cagalli **(Siempre a sus órdenes Taisa! ò ó7! Espero que lo disfrute)

**Water Tear **(A ver cuando nos vemos por msn u.u espero que te guste y no demores en enviar review..)

**Maggi** (Arigatou por sus ideas e imágenes de FMA ToT son beias!)

Cucu :D ¿qué..? sé que no es gran cosa, pero hago lo que puedo.., desde el principio tenía pensado hacer un encuentro entre Ling y Edward xD a saber que pasará :O

Cualquier duda, error o lo que sea..(menos reviews ANÓNIMOS que se dedican a meterse con la historia y tal :D si no les gusta que no lean y ale, que cada cual que escribe un fic se esfuerza y no tene derecho a decir eso u.u)

Ejem.., bueno a ver sus opiniones :D en el próximo ya se sabrá qué pasará con Riza and company :3 para los que quieran saber pueees, manden reviews y yo actualizo..

Touka Koukan x) Ah! que mañana ser mi cumpleaños, neh? ¬¬ mi regalo sería reviewss XD enga, ya no os molesto:D ta otra!

-Huye-


End file.
